A True Villian
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: A corrupting quirk, combined with a neglectful parent and a harsh world. . . These factors come together to form a true villain.
1. Neglect

Even in this modern day world where wonderful powers were held by nearly everyone. In which breakthroughs in science came with each unique quirk user deciding to pursue the scientific field. It's a golden age of quirks and hero's.

Despite all the gifts humanity held at it's very basis it still couldn't fight the flawed nature of themselves and the universe around them. For with the rise of each hero there was three villains.

This is from a legal standpoint, if we don't consider the abuse of power a hero can cause or various other deeds and acts that can be classified as "Villainous". For every hero forged from the fire of determination or born into greatness there was three villains rising in the flames of a deadly sin.

Be it the formerly abused and overly angry villain who strives to vent his frustration on whatever target it can find. Perhaps the greedy bank robber who grew up with not a dime to his name on. . . Or the most prideful and dangerous seeing themselves as revolutionaries of a new world or fighting for a flawed ideal.

Some simply villains out of the conditions that be their life. Despite the rare naturally born psychopath, the more twisted the person the more likely some horrible secret life had scared them. Leaving marks that would always sting no matter the time. This is the story of one of the greatest villains of this age.

Belonging to a single mother Izuku's life was not the best. For at the age of five, he had always noticed some sort of percentage lingering in his head. Some instinctive part of him knew this was his quirk. A percentage in his head. . . .

When he tried to wake up his mother who was sleeping deeply after working so hard all he gained was a small mumbled congrat as she fell back asleep. Ever since the poor boy's dad disappeared, Inko had been struggling to keep her head above water. Cutting expenses and moving to a far cheaper apartment only a few blocks down.

Izuku was slightly disappointed by his mother's lackluster reaction. Instead, choosing to try and tell his best friend. One who had been drifting further and further away with everyday that passed. In his flawed attempt to reconnect with his best friend he approached Bakugou the next day at school as fast as his small legs would carry him.

Bakugou raising his eyebrow at his friends apparent speed and excitement Bakugou would say. "The heck are you so excited for deku?" Izuku did somewhat flinch and falter in his speed at the apparent nickname Bakugou had been using for the past few weeks. Due to the excessive energy Izuku held, Izuku easily recovered as he said. "I-I got my number in my head! It's a percentage I just know it's got to do with my quirk!"

Bakugou would pause before bursting out in laughter the young child saying "you got a number in your head? You sure you're not crazy?" Izuku paused as the disappointment sunk in as Bakugou's laughter increased. Then, like a divine wind had brushed by that disappointment was blown away as Izuku feel the 0% slowly increase to 1%. "Oh! It increased now it's one!"

The laughter increased tenfold as Izuku felt more disappointment to replace the excitement as Bakugou says. "So it increases the more disappointing you are!" The large words that Bakugou was using was a testament to his knowledge at a young age. He and Izuku had both been budding geniuses at such a young age.

As Izuku was left there standing at the laughing Bakugou walks away Izuku realized something. He didn't like this feeling- With that interaction he could slowly feel that meter raise to 2%.

For Inko, each day was a struggle she could barely manage the will to pass. Working exhausting hours, coming home and then taking Izuku to school was simply wearing her down. The repetition of each day, had slowly dragged the struggling Inko down into the murky depths of uncertainty.

One piece to a formula, for this stress had caused Inko to head home everyday had degraded her care for her self control. One sip of fireball a day turned into two with ease from there three. This procedure lasted until Izuku was the tender and eager age of nine. . .

Everyday Inko would drink and sleep and then work. Probably destroying her liver, as she kept cutting Izuku's toy and hero budget to buy more and more. Somewhere in those years since Izuku was five his mother and him had stopped celebrating Christmas, and various other holidays further cutting Izuku's connection to the outside world.

It had hurt Izuku for awhile but at least he could still use the oldish computer to browse the internet to watch his favourite hero videos despite how blurry and grainy they seemed to show.

Izuku was currently using today to explore his somewhat run down neighborhood with a smile. The small warmth of a 48% resting in the back of his head as he walked. He had started to avoid Bakugou ever since he revealed his quirk. Bakugou had found a pair of new friends to continue on bullying Izuku and various people.

The current thoughts of Bakugou brought Izuku to a stop remembering what happened the day before. When Izuku had stopped Bakugou from beating down some kid who was about to move away. Izuku had ended up taking the beating for him he still had a few bruises on his chest and his back was still bruised from Bakugou stomping on his back.

Right now as Izuku walked down the street he could feel the stinging pain as his shirt rubbed against his back. As he walked through the small little neighborhoods acting as a buffer between the rundown and far more ghetto parts and the "upstanding part" of the city. Eventually he would come across, a decent little squirrels hole.

He would smile, bright as always eager for possibly seeing a squirrel or some sort of creature inside of the hole. As he bends over tilting his head to view inside the hole and squinting unprepared for what came next. Without warning something cold and hard smashed into his skull.

Like a dose of cold hard reality hitting him, he falls over clutching his head groaning opening his eyes trying to register what had happened to him. His eyes locking onto three forms, Bakugou's two friends and Bakugou. As the angry red eyed Bakugou walked forward growling. "You know how much trouble you got me into? Almost got me suspended shithead. So, I took a few minutes to shove a water balloon into a freezer so I can get baypack".

That's when the now crying Izuku finally had his senses returned as he felt something warm on the side of his head. . . 49% ringing in his head as something wet and thick ran down the back of his head as he groaned. Curling in on himself, unable to speak as his head rung in pain. The words Bakugou saying fuzzy. As Izuku recovers he coughs horribly trying to regain his breath as all he can see is Bakugou's legs walking away as he struggles to stand

Eventually, he forces himself to breathe as slowly he begins to once more stand as he makes his way forward. . . Before falling to the ground once more tripping on his own legs and groaning as he mewled out. "H-Help!" As he held his head. His heart beating as suddenly- He becomes even more distressed as he feels his body yanked up roughly and unwieldy causing him to panic as he finally feets that 49% zoom upwards into 69%.

Suddenly, a pain flares up inside his head mixing with the rush of the moment and someone lifting him up. . . He lashes out towards the closest living thing and begins sprinting eyes closed in a single direction the rush to much to handle and stay cognitive as he rushes forward unknowingly lashing out with his power.

His power, slightly went down to 65% as his power launched the homeless man backwards where he would land on his head. . . And lay still forever more. All the while, Izuku unaware of the murder he had committed as he ran forward terrified of what was happening.

Only cognitive enough as he runs home, proceeding to fall over outside his house exhausted and puking across the broken sidewalk as he sat there feeling absolutely sick to the stomach from exhaustion. Some blood still dripping down the gash on his head, somewhat hidden by his hair.

The gash surrounded with dried and crusted blood as Izuku entered his home to observe his head. His mother off somewhere, as Izuku heads into the bathroom at the tender age of ten telling himself everything was fine.

That's what he chanted to keep himself together from losing his shit as he began using what little he had in the bathroom to clean his head. Crying, as he applied the cleaning agent to his wound letting it bubble as it cleans the wound.

He still missed when his mother would take care of his wounds, of when he had someone to actually to care for him. Sitting there, as he gave it a extra large bandaid covering it. His stomach grumbled then, alerting the boy who had finished cleaning the wound on his head that his body needed substance.

Izuku ignored the sound of his stomach growling, taking a few moments to cry into the sink at the new feeling of chronic constant pressure in his head. This being his first time, being above 50% and thus his first time dealing with the new sensation of pain in his head

In Izuku's head, a headache raged with a fiery burn that some would compare to a drink of hard liquor sliding down their throats he'd stand their crying before he finally managed to tolerate the pain just enough to stand he began dragging himself to his kitchen.

Izuku missed when his mother would make him dinner. Frowning as he climbed onto the countertop so he could reach the top of the fridge to grab some noodles. Grunting as he takes a second to lean against the countertop as the pain in his head spikes for a few seconds as he groans.

He wished mom would come home and return to her wonderful caring personality. It stresses Izuku as he thinks for just a second- His mother would never return to her wonderful and caring attitude spiking his internal meter to 71% as he begins cooking his noodles and eggs on the stove.

This story for the poor boy will not get any brighter for this is the story of how a single boy is shaped from innocence and love into a cruel dark monster.


	2. Anger

Izuku let out a small sigh as he woke, yesterday was his eleventh birthday celebrated by himself and a cupcake his mother had bought him. She had seen more ragged than ever before. Her hair gaining so many dull strands in them and now bottles of various alcoholic drinks filling the trash can.

Despite Inkos negligence, Izuku had managed to keep the house in decent condition and supply himself with what food he needed by simply using his power to pickpocket. His always present headache burning as always.

Despite the scar on his temple well hidden by long wild green hair covering his head, the signs of exhaustion covered the rest of his body. His skin pale and eyes shadowed. Besides the fact Izuku had finally start managing to use minor bouts of telekinesis, it came at the cost of some percentage. Currently, he had tried to lower it below 50% but had never gotten below it.

So far, he had been able to figure out some aspects of his quirk. Mostly that, the higher the percentage the more pain he would be in. The highest he could tolerate was 75% and even then the poor boy would be on his knees as the sheer throbbing pain overwhelmed him. Most days he would wake up and let the events of the day simply rise.

Apparently much to Izuku's sadness Bakugou's father had been sent to the hospital for a rather nasty car crash. Izuku, still in love with the idea of his father being around to make everything better felt. . . Well Izuku felt like he now understood why Bakugou had suddenly shutdown.

In Izuku's eyes he saw Bakugou was slowly shutting himself off. Isolating himself from the world and lashing out at anyone he could and blaming anyone that he saw as guilty. This fact had made Izuku feel a bit less shitty about being hit by a Water Balloon full of ice.

Izuku would sometimes after particularly bad days of name calling and bullying calming himself with the simple cold fact that they were kids. Not fully sentient, yet emotional. Perhaps one day they'd be sorry Izuku would muse. Being alone and in pain so much gave Izuku time to think.

Whatever the topic be, he was always alone thinking about something. Only, today was different. Now he felt confident in his power, he'd hopefully be able to catch any fast moving projectiles like a waterballon or such things.

As he threw on his thin and torn jacket he paused catching a particularly notable change in his environment. A glowing phone screen, laying on the kitchen table next to his sleeping mother. Bottle of beer in her hand and half unwrapped cheeseburger laying next to her head.

His mother had gotten alittle bit chubbier but nothing to crazy from the amounts of fastfood she ate. Eventually, Izuku decided to use his power to will the phone into his hand. Clicking it on and checking his mothers text freezing at the first words he read.

From a man named Jones the text read "Where's this weeks payment? You're a day late." Izuku paused at that fully as he began scrolling through the text for a few minutes in utter silence reading them. Each one relating to some sort of payment? What had his mother been up to. . . .

Izuku's face was concentrated on the phone when he heard his mother shift as he jumped lightly before placing it down onto the table and using his power to grab a crumbled blanket from the couch to cover her. His mother may neglect, and forget about him. . . But he still loved her. Due to the natural fact that it was hard for him to be angry to her.

As he opened the door heading outside he would glance around nervously and start walking down the street. It would only take a hour before Izuku calmed down enough to keep walking normally, hoping to get himself enough money to eat something decent tonight he'd have to resort to the somewhat unheroic action of using his telekinetic powers to gently force wallets to drop out of pockets.

Once they were on the ground he'd use only a small percentage ranging from 1% to 3% to drag it over to him so he could open it and take some of the money. A few 1s here or there maybe a twenty if he was lucky.

But Izukus act would be spotted. The purple haired child, would have been simply walking to the store for some candy when he spotted this. . . Someone his age using their quirk in such a Villainous nature yet people still called the purple haired child a Villian? It was angering.

So, The purple hair child called Shinsou would grab onto Izuku shoulder and ask in a rather stern voice. "What exactly are you doing?" Izuku gulped nervously as he turned around locking eyes with Shinsou as Izuku says. "Returning wallets?" Shinsou had been stressed lately, he had been internalizing his anger and keeping it pent up.

This was the perfect badguy for him to vent on. In Shinsous eyes this other kid was probably arrogant or assholish most likely. A perception flawed due to the fact this was their first meeting. A perception biased from the pent up anger Shinsou couldn't help feel in the midst of his parents divorce."I've seen all this. You're stealing yet playing the nice guy it's absolutely bullshit."

Izuku recoiled like he was hit, before Izukus eyes caught a officer in blue. The anxiety and nervousness became to much as Shinsou drew on as he said. "You're stealing money for what reason? For some candy or something?" Izuku had managed to drop down to 50% when stealing. . . But now it was soaring into the 73% range the pain throbbing and blurring Izuku's mind and thoughts.

To make things worse, the police officer had begun walking toward them. . . If Izuku was charged with something it would be far harder to become a hero. . . suddenly he felt his power react instinctively to all the stress and break a window nearby gaining the officer attentions as the officer runs to the now broken window and the person screaming out of surprise next to it.

This gave Izuku the perfect chance to push Shinso forward with his arms and his power as he took off running fast as he could darting through a few allies and using a good 10% of his power bringing him down to 63% as his power assisted run easily took him away

Once Izuku had dashed away Shinso Suddenly felt far better about his day. Shinso in his own eyes have done something good today. But in Izuku's eyes it was yet another cruel person treating him unfairly.

Even as Izuku took off his jacket, sad that life had thrown another hardball at him he counted the money he had gained a solid 24 dollars, as he heads to his room to watch his all might in all his heroic glory. Only choosing to sleep when exhaustion finally took him as he told himself "Everything is fine."

The next morning Izuku whines as he awakes 63% being pretty bad on his head as he takes a few moments to trudge out of his bed. Finally standing up and groaning at the hunger in his stomach.

He knew today was a Sunday, and thus some restaurants were bound to have sales. . . Izuku would smile sadly to himself as he saw the small stash of money in his dresser around a hundred dollars or so all from his various pickpocketing. He'd grab twenty, deciding today would be the day he splurged alittle buy himself a decent meal.

So he'd walk outside, eventually in his walk to a decent cafe he would come across the very same neighborhood Bakugou had hit him with that Ice balloon. His walk would falter as he stopped in place to stare at the bloodstain on the road. Izuku would gulp as his hands tensed, perhaps he should thank Bakugou. If it wasn't for Bakugou's fit of rage which was somewhat justified in Izuku's lonely eyes Izuku would have never reached 50% for his quirk.

As Izuku stood there staring at the dried blood as if it would tell him the secrets of his memory, feeling so strange looking at it. . . Something hard and metal hits him in the back, bringing him down to 61% as his quirk shielded him from most the damage. To Izuku it would hurt alot, but leave no mark or damage as he turns his head to see who it was.

Suddenly, another strike hits him this time bringing him down to 55% and a surge of pain as he sees a rather homeless looking teen growling their arms glowing hot as they say. "You're the bastard that killed Jeremy!" Izuku didn't know why those words froze him and caused him to shout out. "I haven't killed anyone!" only for another strike to hit him bringing him down to 52%.

The teen drops the bat and uses his burning hot hands to try and grab Izuku who responds with a harsh push of telekinetic power bringing Izuku down to 50% where he would be unable to use his quirk any further unless he became stressed as he says. "Wait! I don't know who you're talking about I've never killed anyon-"

The teen growls harshly launching his flaming hot metallic fist at Izuku, catching the boy in his stomach as Izuku groans harshly the flaming fist creating enough pain and stress to Izuku to let Izuku recharge himself to 60% which he quickly uses to shield himself. Izuku finally gets a good luck at this teen, black long hair and a pair of red eye's staring down Izukus as the memories of Bakugou begin to surface. The teen saying "Bullshit! That oldman did nothing to hurt you, I saw him helping your ungrateful ass!"

Then Izuku remembers that when Bakugou had hit him in the head, somebody had tried to lift him- "W-Wait! Im sure I didn't kill anyone at all and even if I did it wa-" He's cut off by the pain and heat of another strike slamming into his face leaving not a single scratch on Izuku's face. Izuku's power may be shielding against the physical trauma these attacks would cause but not the pain. "You launched him backass hat!" The teen shouts as he begins wailing on Izuku. Izuku prepares to launch back the teen only to get disoriented by a harsh strike to his stomach. "His neck snapped when he hit the fucking ground!"

Izuku freezes at that. . .Convinced for half a second he actually may have killed a person as the black haired teen elbows Izuku's chin causing Izuku to crumble like a falling building . Izuku gained a glance at the black haired teens eyes as he fell, all Izuku saw was tears and rage. . .As Izuku hit the ground some sort of realization struck him.

He didn't kill that homeless man- No that was all Bakugous fault Izuku thinks even as a flaming hot fist slams into his jaw, the meter in his head finally reaching 80% in this moment of stress. . .Something inside Izuku clicks as if it's all finally realized. Izuku should fight back, why shouldn't he? Everyone always lashed out at him . . .Now it was this turn.

As Izuku reached a new tier of his power and a new tier of pain, he finally lashes out his power wrapping around the black haired teens body keeping the teen in place. As Izuku slowly wills the now frozen and terrified teen to begin floating away he forces himself to stand with a smile. Unknown to Izuku this new. . . Tier of power brought more than simple pain.

This new tier of power robbed him of something. Something important. His empathy, and care for those around him. "Maybe you're right. . . Maybe I killed the only person in this world that cared for you. Most likely it was on accident I assure you. Killings a big no no ya know?"

While this new tier would not care to a sociopathic point. It wouldn't actively seek out way to harm people. But it certainly wouldn't care if the need be. With a loud sicking crack the boys arms break, alongside his legs and toes as Izuku drops him breaking the boys jaw with another application of his power as he walks away.

Izukus mind was on a high, his sense of morals were eroded by the pain and the lack of emotion. But that wasn't on his mind, far from it. The only thing on his mind was what to order at the cafe.


	3. Payback

Something was different with Izuku. Almost anyone who had observed the child had noted this, be it his teacher who tried to show a inkling of attention to each or their students in a school that was overworked and flooded with to many students.

Classes were jam-packed most days. This had caused issues like bullying, withdrawn children and various other things flying underneath the teachers radar. But such a stark contrast of a silent and overly kind child helping the teachers with whatever minor thing turning into a child with something wrong with his eyes and entire way.

Miss Beth had notice this, alongside Bakugou's bullying campaign against Izuku. She had informed Bakugou's parents and last she had heard that poor Bakugou boys father had gotten into a car crash heading over to the midoriya household.

Ever since Monday though Miss Beth noticed it. That lack of enthusiasm when she needed a volunteer to help her pass out papers. The increased frequency the boy would rub his head and groan when he didn't think anyone was looking.

Her concerns spiked when she had finally saw the scar on the boy's forehead. Something had recently caused that, but not that recent. It made her question what other things she had missed. Above all these one thing she had saw that had actually caused her to freeze up for a few seconds was how cold his eyes were.

Once always full of excitement over small projects and activities that were fun now dead and lifeless. The smile held on his face no longer goofy and joyful replaced by something cold and factual. These observations were only interrupted by the weird amount of accident Bakugou had been having today.

Miss Beth would chalk up the events like the pencils breaking far to often to Bakugou's unusual anger, or his belt breaking causing the boys pants to fall down, or one of the chair legs giving out. Just a day of bad luck Miss Beth Assumed.

She waited until Izuku was preparing to leave the class to finally stop him. Clearing her throat as she ask "Izuku. Would you mind staying behind for a second?" She saw a brief flash of surprise run across the boys face before a smile replaced it. "Yes?" Izuku would say walking up to the desk.

Beth took a small sip of her water as she said. "Well- I've noticed you've been a bit. . . Off today is their anything going on? Something at home?" At this moment a single clue of evidence caught Beths eyes. Something that she would have never caught without her quirk being enhanced vision. Izuku tensing the back of his neck and arms before relaxing and saying with a small laugh. "I thank you for your concern teacher. But I assure you I'm fine, it's just that my quirk causes me headaches often."

Beth was far from convinced by his smile and relaxed posture nodding before gesturing for Izuku to leave. Backpack lazily slung over his back as he walked forward. Izuku knew that Miss Beth would try to contact CPS.

They'd take him away from his mother, and Izuku saw that as simply unacceptable. She had been one of the only kind people in this world, in Izukus eyes his poor mother Inko was simply to stressed.

Standing at the gate of the school, Izuku would reach out with his power. Easily able to with this new boost of power to grab ahold of Miss beth's heart. Despite being stuck as 80% as his lowest he found it has been harder to increase or decrease his percentage.

81% went a long way he noted not even going down in percentage as he takes Miss Beth's particularly weak heart and simply. . . Pop it as he kept walking. Miss Beth had many heart issues in the past, so no one would be to suspicious of her death.

Izuku would perhaps sigh with that act of causal murder. But, nothing must threaten his poor mother. The CPS would take her away from him, she was the only person who had ever truly at one moment shown she cared. Even if his mother's caring personality never returned he still held hope that one day she would. He was clinging onto a false hope he felt. . . But she was still his mother.

As he began to walk home, he began to use his power to gently saturate the air around him. Settling in like a invisible mist unnoticeable to most as he walked. Izuku began using this time, to figure how exactly he would find this. . . James- The person who his mother had been forced to pay.

He would head left instead of straight. Diverting his pathway away from home as he heads by his mother's office building a rather decent sized building he notes as he cast his invisible psychic mist over the building. He saw nothing to interesting, the most scandalous being two employees in the closest going at it.

Izuku would scoff as he kept walking forward recalling his power as he beings looking for a place to sit down finding a decent bench he takes his seat and begins to ponder where else. . . Perhaps the store his mother always purchased alcohol from?

Izuku shook his head at that one. If that was true they'd simple stop selling her mother alcoholic drinks- Maybe it was something to do with his dad perhaps? Izuku felt his percentage rise at this idea a cold fury running through his body.

Did Izuku's father put this weight on his mother's shoulder? Out of rage as Izuku hits 82% a normal raven simply eating fries out of a trashcan finds itself exploding into a gory mess coating the trash can as Izuku stands and begin to walk down the sidewalk.

Realization dawned as Izukus face as he remembers the name "Lucky Lads". A little gambling joint his mother always was muttering about. Perhaps that's why she seemed to always talk about this. . . Gambling den when in the midst of her drunken confusion.

As he approached the den after a hour of walking assisted by his power he finally reached the den he paused as he stood at the entrance groaning as his stomach growls as a scent hits his nose. It would probably be best he ate first before investigating any further.

His eyes would lock onto a taco truck, with relatively cheap prices and a delicious aroma coming from it. As Izuku approaches, his physic mist begins sensing three people who he soon sees. One large man in the truck cooking, and a skinner one at the counter taking the order of a disheveled man.

Izuku would pause, and reach into his pocket as he pulls out his wallet pretending to be glancing at the prices and into his wallet. The reason he paused, was due to the words he was hearing. He heard the skinny guy at the counter saying "Ey, I saw you were alittle out of luck in their. . . Me and my friend here are feeling generous today. We could probably loan you a good chunk of money if ya promise to give us abit back."

Izuku was for all his flaws a bright child. Easily taking in the form of the man ordering at the taco truck and the men inside. Using his power to feel up the truck Izuku senses a few rather large stacks of paper. . . Money? Izukus neck tenses as he finally puts away his wallet five dollar bill out as he approached.

Waiting in line, the two men whispered low enough Izuku couldn't hear. Meanwhile, Izuku spread his mist into the casino for a few seconds groaning at the increased sensory input as he spots it. . . Subtle but here and there inside the casino. It was rigged.

As Izuku stood there with his thoughts he shivered at that. People, weren't only rude and mean. Not only aggressive and hateful but greedy and manipulative. Is that what kind of people he'd have to protect if he ever became a hero?

These people who never would commit a villainous a deed in public and lurk like a festering cancer ruining life's of people addicted to gambling. As Izuku moved up in line smiling, he'd ask. "Extra cheese, Shredded steak please." The man nods, ordering it simply as Izuku sits down on a bench nearby waiting for his order to be done.

Meanwhile taking his power and feeling up the truck was easy. Feeling the stoves and the various knives in the room, perhaps these people would lead him to who his mother had to pay. . . That brought Izuku to another question- Did his dad's debt bring his mother to drinking?

Even as Izuku received his food and ate. A cold anger ran through his body, bringing him up by another percentage totalling 83% as he finished eating and stood up.

Izuku knew even if he tried to, he probably wouldn't be able to track these two if they had the right quirks or one of the locations they head to had a quirk user like that. It be best he use this advantage of sheer power over the two, first he'd need something to disguise him.

As he spotted a small convenience store sitting nearby he found it easy to buy a simple piece of nylon, black glove and a beanie before leaving the store and heading into the alleyway. Taking a few moments to cover his hair with the pitch black beanie, and then taking a few moments to rip a nylon enough so he could pull it over his head.

Once the nylon was on he ensured none of his face was showing as he starts his show. First, taking his power and willing a steel grip around both of the mens throat and forcing the shutters of the van closed as he finally made his approach, giving a single scan of the area around him for any cameras or people.

Once Izuku was satisfied he entered the truck. These people could help him fix his mother, thus he wasn't going to be easy on them. "Hello little birds~ I caught you in my cage." The skinny one growls but gags one the force on his throat increases. Izuku crouches starting at the bigger one for a few seconds as Izuku says. "So! I've got a trail to lead and you two are the next clues. Exactly tell me who's your boss or I'll get very, very bad!"

He loosens the grip on both mens throat letting them gasp for air letting them get a few seconds of air. As the big guy appears behind Izuku through some sort of sigh based teleportation only for a squish to be heard and a series of sickening crunches.

Such a sweet smile on Izukus face as he condensed the mans body down into a single dense orb that thinks against the ground. "See! I just turned your little friend into a golfball sized piece of meat! I have two choices, either A I can ensure it won't explode into thousands of shrapnel like pieces and a shower of blood which I doubt you'd survive. . . Or! I'll simply let it go and let you explain the aftermath to the police IF! you live! What's your name?"

Izuku says pausing as something rushes through him. A feeling that he had rarely felt before, some sort of ecstasy that made his skin get Goosebumps that almost brought a content sigh to his lips. A same feeling of pleasure that rushed through him when he destroyed that homeless teen, same as when Miss Beths heart exploded ending her.

A rush that would utterly kill the burning pain in his skull drilling into the front lobe like a cool wave of water rushing through his mind. Killing with his quirk helped with the pain Izuku notes, perhaps when Izuku hit 90% or so he'd be forced to kill more to alleviate this horrible pain.

"I-Im jack! I'm just a loan shark I swear please don't kill me I got a daughter." Izuku's silence drew on in the aftermath of the man's statement as Izuku chuckled. If this hunch was right, if these men were the reason his mother worked so hard and drinked so much. He'd slaughter them all, no matter what kind of family they held. "Well Jackie! Answer the question or I'll let you die!"

To anyone who knew this boy when he was younger. They'd be sickened by how he could have been a great hero if his mother had gotten him quirk counseling. If she hadn't ignored him and let this issue fester like a infected wound. If the quirk was the infected wound Bakugou was weakening the immune system and the various encounters with the world had begun killing any innocence in this child. Now all that was left was a addicted child budding into a monster.

"M-My boss he's in the casino he's small time And all that! Top floor name's Killa King!" As the rat like man panicked Izuku could only laugh for a few seconds. Mostly at two things, the first being that this man thought the ball of flesh that was his partner would actually explode. The second was that this rat thought he'd spared! How Hilarious Izuku things as he begins to crush the Skinny man into a gumball shaped wad of mead, bone and oozing blood the last action the man could possibly do was try to turn invisible.

Izuku throws both meatballs into the fryer to let them cook as he leaves. To bad Izuku didn't have access to pigs or a cannibal with a strong jaw. Izuku wouldn't care at this point of what he did now, he needed more people to kill. Simply walking across the street and into the casino's alleyway he would fly himself onto the roof landing gently ontop of it.

Izuku would easily blast a hole through the roof and float down his costume holding tight to his face. Sensing three men already in the room, Izuku would easily break the first two mens arms with ease as he has to use a lot more force to break the third man's arm.

"Gentlemen." Izuku would say, spotting the first man to be pale and sickely looking. Probably a politician Izuku notes, the second being a far bigger man with a weird stoney material for skin and whose skull seemed to be shaped like a crown. The last being a simple bodyguard who Izuku suffocated to a unconscious state. "I'd like to ask something to all of you, does the name Inko Midoriya ring a bell?"

Izuku pauses waiting a few seconds as the large man most likely Killa King said. "Yes. . . Look, I have some money and such if we can sit down and talk about this I'm sure you can buy her contract if you ca-"

That's all it took, these bastards is all Izuku could think. The implication that these filthy and greedy loan sharks boosted Izuku to 89% as he spends a single percentage to condense each of the men and take whatever money he could find laying around.

As Izuku sighed in relief the pain utterly gone for awhile he felt wonderful killing each of these people. Each cancer cell on society like they were nothing. . . This was what a true hero did.

As Izuku loaded his school backpack with money using his power to ensure not a single cell was left as evidence by surrounding himself in a thin barrier of physic power. Then, he was gone dropping into the alleyway content with his haul of money only to freeze in anger.

He had gotten so caught up in the bliss of murdering those monsters who had indirectly ruined his life with their scheme's that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings only now noticing the three hero's surrounding the building. . .

He'd recognize each of them due to the love of heros he once held. Ectoplasm and his many clones running through the building a few reaching the gore stained room and gagging, Batsona the female echolocation hero and Ingenium someone especially new.

Batsona and Ingenium were already heading his way, out of all the days the hero's could be trying to capture a villain like Killa King. But, Izuku couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine as a smile covered his face. This will be fun!


	4. Power Explanation

This chapter will update as Izukus power increass

Once Izukus quirk resets to 0% though the next tiers will be

25% 50% 75% 95% and 100%

Tier 1- Weak Telekinetic powers minor depression

Tier 2- Pained and Tired with average to decent telekinetic power.

Tier 3- Sociopathic and killing to alleviate pain. Strong lower

Tier 4- Psychopathic and killing to alleviate pain and receive pleasure. Great power.

Tier 5- Maniac as his power burns to Zero as Izuku enters a "Kill Kill Kill" state.

Tier-0 Once Izuku runs out of power to sustain tier five he reverts to nearly powerless and is no longer on a power fuelled high.

Thus once he crashes all the regret and such will Dawn on him and he'll fully be normal.

But each time his power reset each tier gains a power boost. For example, if Izuku hits 100% 3 times his power increases a good chunk.


	5. Misery

To Batsona today would be interesting, at least that's what she had hoped. Recently, they'd gotten a rather interesting deal from some lowlife who could turn invisible.

She was actually surprised at what the man wanted. For his daughter to be transferred to a better school, alongside with the promise of a decent desk job at Ectoplasms heroing firm. It was a deal Ectoplasm eagerly took to get back at Killa King and Suited Menace.

The two villains who had taken Ectoplasms leg's. Batsona stood outside her large bat ears twitching as she relays directions to Ectoplasms ghost. Mumbling to herself she was glad that Ectoplasm had called in backup from former friend of his apparently. They'd also brought Ingenium due to his speed and utility thus he was currently scouting around the building just about to finish a lap around the building and meet up with her when she caught it.

A small figure floating from the rooftop just as Ectoplasm opened the door to the room. Said room was just outside of her advanced echolocation powers, as she spots him clicking the bluetooth in her ear as she says. "E, suspect covered in some sort of fluid making a escape down the alleyway. Permission to engage?"

Ectoplasm quickly responds with "No. Don't, backup and call in Paladin and Oni to deal with the threat, clones have confirmation on the death of S.M and K.K" Batsona paused as her eyes locked into the boy walking towards them.

Ingenium quickly places himself in between the figure and her. She was a support type hero better for assistance and search and rescue not a fighter. Even then, she was surprised that he would be so brave.

This boy- Whose face was covered in a black mask of cloth the bottom of the boys shoes were coated in grime leaving a bloody trail and not a inch of the boy's skin was showing, the boy stops as he says. "Both of you, leave let me pass whatever you want. . . I'm going home." The boy states as Ingenium clears his throat glaring. "Actually, you're under arrest for being suspect in a murder case of three individuals-" Ingenium states causing Batsona to cringe.

Ingenium always followed the letter of the law to harshly Batsona thought as the boys masked face seems to stare directly at them for a few seconds hopefully distracting the boy for five of Ectoplasms ghost to rain down from the rooftop.

Batsona was already being pulled back by Ingenium when each clone seemed to explode from the inside in a white spray of mistish foam the boy laughing happily amongst the rain of white. Only to be stopped when a gloved hand launched forward from the back of the alley collided with the boys head.

Batsona had sensed them awhile back, Paladin shining bright in his exoskeleton armor and his quirk material harden being used on his gauntlets Oni standing on the rooftops charging up his quirk as Paladin worked on holding the boys attention originally meant to counter Killa Kings brute force now hopefully adapted to work on against this boy.

Meanwhile more ectoplasms filled the hallway blocking it making it hard for the boy to move backwards. One side of the boy getting horrifically punched the other side having two ectoplasms at a time grabbing or trying to spew their foam and cover the boy and stop his actions.

But it seemed both would be hindered Batsona notes by some sort of shield? She clicks her Bluetooth and states. "He's shielding himself, Oni only charge up enough to break the boy's shield." She would state as she felt with a single push each and every clone pop, as without warning Paladin is thrown through the building leaving a gaping hole in the wall

The radio buzzed back on as ectoplasm says. "Noted. Ingenium get over there and try to see if it's speed based. Keep him in the ally Onis almost ready with his strike."

Ingenium didn't need another word as his legs fired up reaching the ally with ease leaping into the air and preparing to drop kick the boy only for some sort of grip to stop the hero's kick in mid air the masked boy looking up towards Ingenium the boy saying. "Stop."

Then Ingenium was tossed down the alleyway knocking down a score of clones there to catch him. . . Each three of these heros completing their goal of buying time for Oni to release his attack.

With a resounding sonic boom echoing out countless windows breaking around them and Batsona wincing a bit a bolt of red lighting like energy struck out slamming into the boy. The bolt hit some sort of shimmering shield for a few seconds before the shield protecting the boy collapsed.

Lighting fully slammed into the boys chest arcing up and lashing through the boys thin mask scarring his chest and face. Paladin attempted to stand up and cuff the boy. . . Only to find himself unable to move. The same applied to each of the hero's.

Batsona tried to move her lips as she sensed the boy standing up shaking with rage perhaps and now bleeding his own blood. Meanwhile paladin tried to struggle as his eyes locked with the boys face. The once clean black fiber holding a single tear in it. Allowing Paladin to stare into a single bloodshot green eye before both of his arms crunched!

The boy then proceeded to rip the arms off of the Paladin like the man was a annoying bug who bite him. Meanwhile Batsona was the only one who could see as Onis back simply snapped like a balloon. Batsona did everything she could to try and talk into her speaker as she heard every last crunch of Ingenium fingers and arms popping sickly and the screams.

Batsona could feel tears welling in her eyes as she felt Ectoplasms main form screaming in pain as a few teeth were ripped out and prosthetic legs being torn off. That was the last memorable thing she heard In her life as her ears popped and pain rushed through her head bringing her to tears as she realized the boy had just destroyed her hearing and ruined her career.

Meanwhile from Izukus point of view, he had sickened of playing with them. Of doing his best to not harm those he idolized, which gave them a weakness to exploit. . . Out of his admiration for these hero's. He payed for it in full, his chest numb and burnt and a horizontal scar running down his eye.

As he laid there his rage at being struck took him from 80% when he could barely use his power to a firm 85%. Choosing to only spend three percent to make each hero pay, the knight like man having both his arms taken.

The man wearing a demon mask with red lighting had his back broken and his ability to walk taken with it for nearly taking Izuku's eye. Ingenium only had his arms broken and Ectoplasm only his teeth. He still admired both hero's to some degree but the one with bat hearing not so much. . . So he would take her hearing.

Once each hero was disabled he began walking away keeping them pinned to the ground still happy and excited his family was no longer in debt! Maybe things were looking up for him.

Oh how wrong Izuku was as he made his way home taking multiple routes and using his power to help hide his trail. Discarding and destroying most of the evidence and removing all blood from his body as he finally reached the entrance of the house as he opens the door opening his mouth to call for his mother noting he was at 81% as he enters.

Only to freeze in horror as the one last light in his life was extinguished. Hanging infront of him, his mother chair underneath her legs fallen onto the floor and rope around her neck.

Izuku felt himself rising already reaching 93% and rising as he stops. Unable to breathe as tears are forming in the corner of his eyes as he dropped the backpack out of shock. He gasp for air, as he keeps crying running to his mother as he unties the noose letting the cold body drop to the ground as Izuku hugs it. Even at this percentage he couldn't help but feel so horrible.

The young child couldn't help but cry into his mother as he sat there shaking. So much power inside the boy yet he was so weak in this moment, his face burning as tears drip into Izuku's scar. "D-Dont! C'mon I fixed everything mom wake up!"

Izuku says as he reaches 95% growling as the pain reaches a whole new level. His pain mingling with the tidal wave of misery raging inside the boys smaller form. Barley able to wrap his arms around his mother as he looks into her lifeless eyes. . . Despite all the emotions and thunderous thoughts in Izuku's head one rang out. . . What now?


	6. New Tier

Around noon that day police were forced to swarm and corridor off a entire block of the city, preventing anyone from entering such a zone and doing their best to escort many out of this small disaster zone.

Many would crowd around the large cement walls separating the people from the localized storm raging through the streets. An unseen force tearing through countless building as if some sort of invisible tornado was going through the city. Four injured from this event, alongside the stacking property damages reaching tens of thousands within the hour and still rising.

Cementoss was apart of the first responders to contain this event. Helping barricade and Transport civilians through concrete tunnels and such as the storm first started off and began getting worse.

Cementos was concerned with this event. When he first arrived it was only breaking windows and perhaps a threat to especially young and old children. Now? It was tearing off roofs and capable of killing or maiming people.

Cementos had gone over it with the local police officers. They'd discuss the possible quirk types and nearby villains who could cause this and only one match came up and even then it was far from this scale. The new "Vigilante" who had beat down and Injured Ectoplasm alongside permanently cripple Paladin and Oni.

One officer did propose that perhaps this was someone with a new quirk finally kicking in or perhaps had a quirk with bad inherit nature using his oldest daughters power of flesh bending as a example and when she accidentally broke her father's arm first using it.

Another hero going by the name Tortoise who moved slowly with a heavy shell like shield sporting a quirk that allowed him to create a kinetic dome around himself and others had proposed that this was a distraction and it was best to put other heroes and law enforcement on alert.

Cementos decided to call upon another friend of his. Eraserhead, who'd be perfect to help stop this threat no matter what it was and a old fellow classmate by the name of Empath a hero who used his power to talk down hostage situations and suicide situation it took both a few hours to arrive since the situation started. They'd use that time to pick up Shielder and Striker the brother sister duo.

Shielder capable of casting and creating a hard light shield around individuals and Striker capable of shooting hardlight blast off. Overall a team of six hero's prepared to enter the storm. Tortoise throwing up a bubble around the team and traveling through the storm.

Meanwhile, Cementos created concrete barricades and tunnels to help them travel through the street. Meanwhile Tortoise and Shielder began preventing the unnatural and unseen force from pushing the squad or weighing them down. Striker did have to destroy a bike or two flying down or through Cementos tunnels but that was the biggest thing so far. Empath had been using his senses to lead them towards the epicenter of the storm.

This was all due to teamwork drilled into them during their early years in hero training. Aizawa would sigh, as he would ask Empaths who stood at five foot one in a blue suit with white lines. "What exactly are we going against? One person or three?"

Empath would gulp and lick his lips as he'd said. "Well, a single individual probably young. Something's Currently interfering with his emotions. . . Mind controlled perhaps? I'm sensing grief and a large amount of pain."

Aizawa would frown as he clicked a small bead resting in his ear as he prepares a medic squad to come in once the storm is down only pausing when Cementos frowned and said. "I'm not sure what's going on, but the storms particularly bad here. I'm going to need Tortoise to cary me while I reinforce the tunnel."

Tortoise the man with a turtle head, and a human body with a green latex costume nodded letting his heavy metal shield magnetically lock onto his back as he lifts up Cementos with a small grunt. Meanwhile, Aizawa sighs nodding to Striker to take point as the group prepares for their mad dash across the final stretch.

Tortoise gives a grunt once as he finished grabbing cementos to help the concrete man travel. Once they were ready, cementos took the tunnel and the wall infront of them and created strong thick barriers. Even with this blocking the majority of the damage some sort of internal force existed inside of the tunnel. Pushing against them as they dash. Shielder doing his best to keep a shield reinforcing Tortises.

Despite such a short run, they barely manage to make it to a door that Striker blows down with ease as they reach a rather peaceful building. Tortoise groaning as he nearly drops Cementos completely stating. "Eye of the storm." as he does Aizawa glancing to the side and spotting a note on the table as Empath pauses and heads to the other side of the couch freezing as he finally reaches it. The short man whispering "Oh god. . ."

Meanwhile Shielder and Striker seem to rush over and pause Shielder calling out. "Eraserhead! We found him." As Striker rushed forward only to be launched back and nearly through a window if not for Aizawa catching her placing her down quickly with a hard thud before jumping over the couch and turning on his power. Aizawa felt the storm settling outside as he saw it.

A small fragile green haired boy shaking long hair hanging over the boy's face. The small gaps in the boys green hair showing a horizontal scar over one of the boys eye's red and raw. A scar old and faded across the boys temple. Aizawa saw a burnmark across the boys chest, as if struck by a blast of lighting recently still needing treatment.

The boy begins looking up, eyes so red and puffy nose dripping with snot as his face red and arms tightly holding a pale figure below him. "Y-You're hero's right! Like All Might and Endeavor! You c-can bring back my mother right! You can make her come back!" Tortoises face would do it's best to frown as Tortoise pushed aside the couch starling the boy. Aizawa felt bad, but he knew they just needed to distract the boy long enough to sedate him once the medical team arrived. The red eyed boy would cling tighter to the dead form of his mother.

Striker would always remember this day, as she saw the lifeless dull eyed boy with every ounce of life gone from it. Rope still tied around the corpses throat as the child hugged it desperately. The startled boy would do his best to pull his mother closer to him as Tortoise came closer taking a knee as the man said. "We're heroes. I'm Tortoise, I usually use my shield to block attacks and protect people wanna see something cool?"

The boy would nod breaking tortoises heart as the boy looked towards his mother as it expecting her to suddenly rise from the dead as Tortoise who's just outside of Aizawa's vision opens his palm and creates a hexagonal series of plates into a shield shape.

The boy cries harder as he says. "J-Just bring her back! I-I don't care about your quirk just help her!" Empathy sighs as he walks closer saying "What's your name?" The mistrust in his eyes shows as Empathy gives a kind smile as the boy say's. "I-Izuku." Empathy nods and sighs saying "Well Izuku. . We're hero's not gods as much as we wish. Sometimes much to many people's regret people- Die."

Izuku sobbed harder and pulled his mother closer as he began breaking down further. Even though he couldn't shed any more tears the boy tried as he dug his face into his mother's shirt and said muffled. "The pains not so bad. . . The pains not so bad it's alright." The boy was speaking to himself Empathy noted as Tortoise reached down and prepared to pick up the boy.

To Izuku though today was supposed to be the end. The starting of a good life! No more beer bottles no more sleeping mother! No more stress and bullying. But now, here crouched over his own mothers corpse. He felt the percentage was cloudy and muddled now sitting at 96%. Alongside it the pain was hidden weakened and the comfortable grasp of his power was gone.

He didn't remember how he was spending so much of his power just simply venting it. Izuku didn't know where his power went. To most, the boy who would become the best hero in one world would be nothing more than a broken child who's mother took her own life.

Who's former best friend used him as a scapegoat for bad luck occurring to his family.

Serving as a vent for the frustration of a fellow child suffering from the divorce of his mother and father. Izuku was broken and suffering even as he uselessly tried to keep holding his mother's body. No longer warm and inviting, simply cold and uncaring as Izuku felt a prick in his neck and fell asleep.

He'd sleep as they loaded him into the ambulance being escorted by a police car. The child would slumber as his mother's body was taken away alongside sleep as bullets riddled the ambulances. He'd smile in his sleep, as if sensing the hulking figure break open the skulls of the police officers escorting his car, with the intent on grabbing such a powerful cape.

This Villain was some small time drug dealer. Who'd got it into his head that because he had a strong quirk and no brains he could brute force his way through the world. Simply recruit strong people like him and have them do the work. Easy right?

This man's quirk was the ability to steal the physical strength of anyone near him for a limited time. He'd hope whoever caused that massive storm would join him, to help him against long ranged heroes! It probably would have worked. . . If it weren't for the fact that as Izuku woke up a fiery pepper spray like pain coursing through his veins. What little of his morals remaining from the onslaught of the psychotic episode brought on by Izuku reaching a new tier of his power.

It was intoxicating, as Izuku grabbed the closest figure around him and simply used his power to rip it's throat out. Relieving the pain in Izuku as he ripped the Villains head and slowly began sitting up smiling. In the battle between his power and his grief his power had finally gained the upper hand and won.

As Izuku used his power to escape the chaos, he felt so eager. He may be young, but he was going to have some fun once he took a nap and relieved this pain


	7. A new friend

Izuku would smile as he walked down the alleyway. A smile on his face as he kept his eyes trained on both of his palms. Specks of dried blood across his hands. The green haired child couldn't help but admire how each drop of blood dried and was crusted in the patterns of his hands. Sticking to the grooves of his palms like some elegant paint.

He had been using his power to distract the heros from where he went. Now, he was simply walking down the alleyways observing the world around him with his new level of power. The percentage in his head ringing at 96% putting this new level of power to work as he kept walking in a almost trance like state.

His power worked to sense the world around it by gently pressing itself against all surface's it could reach. Making a sort of mental map the more Izuku focused on it, currently it was pushed to the back of his mind. Letting everything within a mile of him be sensed in fuzzy detail.

Not many would notice this pressure, even those actively paying attention and searching for such a thing. A few with hyper aware senses would be able to pick up on it but that was about it at this current level. Probably on Max those with breathing issues or the young would have the most trouble simply surviving with such pressure on them.

Izuku frowning some of his face covered and hidden with the blood of whoever tried to break him out as a inkling of pain began to return. The whispers of pain starting in his temple and slowly growing to a throbbing pain.

To Izuku it was like the dinner bells were rung he smiled and sighed muttering to himself. "I wonder if their protecting Kaa-Chan~ I'd love to pay him a visit but they'd know to quick wouldn't they?"

Izuku says sighing as he keeps walking. Perhaps there was someone nearby for him to kill. Even the word at this point and idea of it gave Izuku a rush down his spine. A budding anticipation in his chest as he focuses more on his sense. . . As he presses down looking for his next victim he catches something.

A small child around his sized and someone dragging that small child into a alleyway. From the feel of that someone they were wearing quite a nice suit. Maybe Izuku should get a suit? That would be perfect! He'd look like such a handsome young man wouldn't he? A few applications of his power to get over some fences and such. Meanwhile using his power to remove the blood staining his own clothes and face as his eyes lock onto the two figures attempting to come deeper into the alley.

A man dragging a little girl with large pink pads on her face that gave her the appearance of always blushing. The man, standing well dressed in a suit and a horrible smile on his face. Izuku knew that smile, a smile born of twisted desire.

Anger flew through Izukus body, as he saw this. . . Pedophile attempt to kidnap someone. He'd kill him before he killed the child he noted. Wrapping his power around the man just as the child looked away to scream out stranger danger.

It was like lifting a piece of paper as Izuku tossed the man down the alley only locking eyes with the man for a second. . . Before taking the man's head and body and crushing it into a meatball before throwing it into a dumpster where it was unlikely to be found. It was unlikely the child would see anything, simply feel the kidnappers hand leave her arm as Izuku approached her. Meanwhile Ochaco would finally decide to glance up.

That weird man in a suit put both her parents to sleep on the bench, before grabbing her and trying to drag her away. He'd gotten pretty far, before suddenly some force brushed Ochacos arm and yanked the man away. She flinched as she looked up spotting someone near her age approaching, dressed in rather crumpled clothes. A impressive scar over the green haired boys face giving him a adult appearance to Ochaco.

She felt so relieved, she almost cried out of relief as the boy said. "I wouldn't be smiling if I we-" She didn't fully hear him, simply rushing towards him hugging him as some sort of pressure surrounded her body. The girl simply chalked it up to the adrenaline wearing off as the pressure slowly disappeared.

Izuku though had been intending to crush the girl. He expected her to run away in fear before he crushed her. He had even come up with something clever to say like you should run away~ something cheesy but his simple.

His speech was either ignored or unheard as the girl ran up and hugged him. He would growl at that, as he reached out with his full power and began to squeeze her small form hoping to crush her before he stopped.

Letting the pressure melt off her he took a second to monitor what was happening. The feeling of her arms around his body and pulling him close making him feel. . . Warm. When was the last time he received a huge he asked himself? Probably the last time his moth- His train of thought stopped at his mother.

This small child his age- So young yet so kind he could simply feel! His hand petting her head as he asked. "What's your name dear?" Her sniffle shows she heard as she says. "Ochaco". Izuku couldn't help but scoff at that name ad he says. "I'm going to call you Ocha. Sounds far Siller wouldn't you agree?" He ask as the girl lets loose a small giggle. "Well, you should run back to your parents don't you agree? I have some things to deal with Ocha."

She nods, as she looks up with eyes that piece through the hate and psychotic rage filling Izuku's heart as she ask. "W-Will you lead me to them?" Izuku sighs with a true smile spreading across his face.

In all truth Izuku would probably have reacted in a similar fashion if he was on a lower tier of power. Perhaps less pain driven to have fun he would say. He takes the girls hand firmly and nods, as she begins to drag the pale boy from the alley towards a pair of awaking adults. A large man with a decent beer gut and hairy arms and a rather older version of the girl herself. The only difference being the Girls mother had lighter hair and more wrinkles.

The father instantly spots Izuku and his daughter and begins pulling on his wife to get her attention. Izuku could only feel nostalgia remembering when his own mother showed such care as Ochaco waves to them. The man reaching them first as he says. "Where did you go hun! Who's this!" He says in a near panic picking up his daughter who chuckled and hugged her father and said. "This is someone who saved me! Some guy with a suit put you and mom asleep and tried running off with me but my new friend saved me!"

Friend? These words rang through Izukus head as he beamed. This little girl and her family were on his no kill list, they were simply to nice. Ocha was a wonderful person to Izuku's broken mind. As the family profusely thanked Izuku before bidding their goodbye Izuku tracked them with his power.

He'd find her, watching as they made it home. Walking casually uncaring that Ochaco was a few blocks away unknowing he had inspired a child to become a hero! Yet he wouldn't care, as long as she was safe. She was to nice to die Izuku noted.

She was his friend! He'd need to protect her. That's why Bakugou was such a bad friend he never protected his friends. But Izuku was simply obsessed with ensuring his friend didn't get hurt! Even if he would learn that this child was the future Inheritor of All-Mights quirk he wouldn't care. He'd still hold the same amount of burning desire to protect his friend!

Even the day after he would use his quirk to track her. Monitoring her through the day and only taking a break to alleviate pain in his head in the form of murdering some scumbag as he obsessively protects her. In order to ensure he could do this, he would simply break into a empty run down buildings basement nearby.

He would through the weeks break into stores, and shops and begin collecting things needed to make his little basement into a wonderful place! It did take a few YouTube videos to help him setup the solar panels on the roof. But otherwise killing and stealing money from those people. Sadly he had accidentally lost the money that he took from KILLA FUCKING KING when the hero's captured Izuku. The mans very name still pissed Izuku off.

Overtime the little basement became filled with a very nice bed, some gaming items and everything he would need. Of course this was done as sneaky as Izuku possibly could mostly getting random people to do it for him and leave it somewhere so he could move it in. He didn't want the hero's finding him after all.

Once he was done with that, he decided maybe there was a need for a suit or something fancy! A flesh suit would be scary but would easily run Izuku pondered as he choose instead to buy a simple suit.

The suit would simply be purely black with a blood red tie. Small suit shops didn't ask questions when you paid extra Izuku noted. That wasn't the only thing Izuku noted. Recently he had bought a notebook he keeps on his bed. One tracking each person he slaughtered ranging from his old teacher, to the man who helped him escape from capture. Alongside all the others he killed to keep the pain away.

Overall in these four weeks of making his little nest, and watching Ochaco to protect her despite her being unaware the kill count reached a staggering fifteen overall. Mostly those who would be unmissed or uncared for.

Ontop of this to finish off his notebook he had begun working on a mask. Not to really hide anything but simply because he saw it as cool and exciting! Something that would add to any dramatics when he killed. Like seasoning the meat! A pure black and breathable material to completely covered his face and a pair of gloves. Izuku was stuck on names though stuck between Psycho kid, Mental or various others. All so good yet he couldn't find a name!


	8. Muscular

Until Izuku was fourteen years old a very similar pattern occurred nearly everyday. He'd awake, and then he'd eat. Then he got to choose between painting, playing one of the games that held his interest or read before following his precious Ocha around.

Ochaco seemed to head to a very poor school. Izuku always felt she needed him, to keep away those bullies and false friend's which unknown to Izuku had gained Ochaco the label of being a magnet of bad luck to those around her and thus a deep isolation.

Izuku one day saw one of the horrible children dare offer his Ocha a pill. Something disguised with innocent intent, like a spider lacing its web in the scent of something sweet. Izuku did not give a single ounce of mercy to him nor his family. Such a weed was best ripped out from its roots he reasoned as he crushed them all. Surprisingly enough, nothing stressing had happened in the past years to bring him past 97%.

Izuku would open his book this early morning happy smile as he turns the name and date filled pages. He couldn't remember if this was his 126th victim or 127th victim. He had so many people looking for him and fearing him, no wonder his previous Kaa-Chan loved such power! Maybe today was the day the hero's finally tried to trap him or something. Honestly he was going to have to start getting creative with his hobbies if they didn't. Tonight was one of his "me" nights he took to hunt.

He did note one thing through the years, his Ochas mother almost getting hit by a car. That would have been absolutely tragic if he didn't give her a nudge in the right direction. His friend didn't deserve the pain he suffered, that particular incident drugged up memories of Izukus own mother crying at the table.

Of Izuku's mother crying about how she couldn't take the stress. In the end, Izuku mused sadly perhaps his mother died so their debtors never hurt her son. . . Only it she knew. Needless to say that night a victim of his suffered a few extra seconds of squeezing to ensure their pain as they expired. At first when Izuku had first started stalking his obsession, he held his own doubts.

Perhaps he'd kill her if she proved to be some corrupt tumor in this worlds wriggling body. He was wrong, she was so innocent returning wallets doing community work all the good apple deeds one would expect he was so proud. Of course he never allowed himself to show himself to her he simply wasn't brave enough to.

Of course through the year he had attained many names. Hunter, Havoc, Crusher he didn't know which he loved the most but they were all interesting. Of course a few chumps tried to move in on his city. His hunting ground, so popular and so prime due to the many hero schools in it. He had smeared them across the pavement a few times but they didn't seem to stop.

Perhaps isolated incidents of a wife or husband maybe even killing the other or random people or one time killers. . . What did bring the various serial killers of the city to a stop was when he took ten of them. Each one, with six kills under their belts be they a hitman, a psycho or whatever role they choose to be sorted under or fit neatly into.

He took each one and smeared them across a skyscraper. Using them as markers to write the great words "MY CITY" and letting them pile up outside the building. Of course, he wasn't that close to the bodies at all. The perks of such a long ranged quirk. Hosu city was his! His alone.

The hero's were desperate to stop Izuku but not pulling out all the stops. The city's murder rate had lowered to around 46 kills a year, maybe 52 depending on various minor factors. It was very manageable and great for such a city with a higher than average villain count. It really made Izuku ponder if both a Ideal hero was needed to help the world for people to follow. Perhaps there was need for something for Villains and corrupt hero's to fear. . . To stay awake at night pondering if they would awake tomorrow . Someone hero's inspired to defeat and arrest one day.

Like a Ying and Yang. One couldn't exist without the other Izuku pondered as he dressed himself for tonight his eyes scanning over his gloves and deeply cleaning out every last drop of blood left on them. His power pressing against his body straightening out his suit and ensuring a ever present clean and ironed look.

As Izuku stood and began walking forth, some sort of anticipation beginning to bubble in his chest tonight simply felt special as he checked to ensure his precious Ocha had her blanket on her and everything ready for school tomorrow as he left his small rundown base. He had ensured the landowner was dead while back so he didn't worry about much.

As Izuku walked down the street by himself costume on as if a challenge to anyone who saw him. In his breast pocket a few smoke bombs resting if he encounters anything similar to eraserhead. . . He'd been walking for a hour before he asked himself why hadn't a hero stopped him?

The one night Izuku was itching with a fight to help sate his philosophical needs no one's here! He grows impatient as he prepares to level a empty building or two, feeling a throb of fire run through his veins as he shakes with rage his scars all burning as his rage increased.

But- It stops when he finally detects it. Something large with many strands of muscle holding a pair of heros.. Both dressed as firefighters it seemed? One other hero was there a Tortoise man Izuku remembered fondly.

Izuku pauses as a article he had read a few days came to the front of his mind- About a villian named muscular who was reported to have lived a city over. . . Seemed muscular decided to try hunting in Izukus town.

Before Muscular could crush the firefighter hero's Izuku froze Muscular in place as he rushed his approach, getting within hearing distance by flinging himself forward finally getting within hearing distance he saw them fully, inside a small little apartment with most of it's walls destroyed at this point.

Izuku amplified his voice as he let his storm begin to brew. The unseen winds already howling begging to be released as Izuku laughs at Musculars struggle to escape his power, even as Muscular keeps building muscle and growling. "Fuck! Who's doing this! When I get free I'll tear you a new one!" Izuku finally breaks down a wall letting himself be seen and the lights of the streetlights leak in through the hole.

Tortisie seemed to pale greatly as he prepared his shield using this chance to try and take down Muscular only to find himself incapable of moving. To everyone in the room, the impression of a smile could be seen through Izuku's mask. "I can smell it!" Izuku says as he forces Muscular to state him straight in the eye.

"You share it don't you? Your quirk burning to be released on someone far weaker. To take say these firefighting based hero!" Izuku waves his hand and prys both of the bleeding figures out of the man's hands. Muscular smiles a gleam in his eye Izuku recognized as he says. "Ah, so you're the pipsqueak claiming you own this shithole. . . You don't seem to-" Any further communication is cut off as Izuku uses his power to rip Musculars jaw off letting his tongue hang as Izuku growls.

"Shut. It. You don't understand, the hero's will rarely attempt to kill you. That causes most of them to try and capture you. But me? Oh you're going to be-" Izuku cut off his ranting having weakened his focus enough to allow muscular a single moment to throw a harsh punching throwing Izuku through the remains of the wall.

Muscular scoffs as he turns to his prey laying there as he prepares to finish them off as he says. "Disappointing, I expected so-" Those were his late words as his head is simply torn off and thrown to the floor Izuku growling as he lands back inside of the room glancing at Tortoise as he says. "Thank you, I love your work truly! I will be leaving now. If anyone else like this. . . Competitor tries to move in simply put them on the news I'll gladly deal with them."

Tortisie gives a weak nod as Izuku crouches before the two firefighters letting his power check them as he says. "treat them for broken ribs, and fractured parts. That's all I can offer"

Izuku says as he takes the large body of Muscular with him and begins floating forward. Another warning needed to be made Izuku noted as he landed outside taking a few moments to stare into the darkness of the alley before calling out. "Come out now, before I simply crush you".

Izuku had sensed it awhile ago, but assumed the man was simply at the wrong place. But, that was twenty minutes ago and the man still had been following him. From the shadows a single sharkman emerged saying. "I'm Jaws, I was sent here to ask you something kid. You seem to love killing right?"

Izuku's interested is piped his interest as he says. "Oooh! What are you proposing, have you come here as sacrifice?" The shark man gulps putting his hands up before saying. "No way man! I came to offer you a chance to kill All-Might. My group the Villia-" Similar to muscular the sharkman never finished as Izuku screams out and slams enough power into the Sharkman to utterly destroy the shark and the store building behind the shark.

Izuku scoffs growling at such a offer. This Villain alliance? Whoever they were Izuku would destroy them if they even dared try to hurt all might. He'd doubt they could, but he would if it ever came down to it. . . Izuku paused for a second as he pondered that. A true Villain fights hero and villians wouldn't he?

A cruel smile comes across Izuku. When his Ocha finally reached highschool maybe Izuku would take a few days off to destroy those fools. All-Might was and always will be a constant light in Izuku's life. Even now when his mind was so broken and twisted Izuku still loved his Idol.


	9. Heros

For the heros the past three years have been a mixed blessing. The first pro being that ever since the killings had started happening Villains began appearing only during the day and thus All-Might or Endeavor easily dealt with overall it was a very bad three years for Villains.

A con was the brutal murders occurring through the night, and the way they blatantly spat in the face of everyone be it a Heros, Villains or even Vigilantes. The lead hero's on this case being Tortoise, Eraserhead and Ectoplasm. A strong trinity yet still being duped.

The police had been pitching in best they could, but due to the large sensory nature of this Killers quirk they couldn't even find a single trail. Whenever the killer ventured forth he tended to destroy a absolute fuckton of electronics and fake multiple paths through the city by leaving trails of destroyed cameras and such.

To Eraserhead this was absolutely frustrating. He knew he'd soon have to stop searching for the killer when U.A started. The same applied to Ectoplasm but he was far more reluctant to leave. By now they all already knew the identity and appearance of the killer. Who's real name was Izuku Midoriya.

But knowing what their killer looked like and was named did little good when the simple fact was he didn't have any family, no known friends and such. When Tortoise visited the former school Izuku went to all they found out was that Izuku was a lonely boy, and that he had killed before Killa King.

Apparently, after some deeper prying they figured out that Izuku had murdered his old teacher Miss Beth. Tortoise would have labelled this killer as a vigilante for the amount of Villains he killed. But, Tortoise threw away that label when he had responded to screams in a apartments near his patrol path.

Tortoise would still remember to this day breaking down the door to the apartment only to find this Killers trademark. A single crushed human being amongst the bloody room, Tortoise took a few days off after that one due to the young age of two of the victim's in the house.

Tortoise to this day would always remember the pain filled eyes of Izuku when they first meet. A pale weak child crying over a mother who took her own life. Ectoplasm managed to dig up more information about that whole deal which further added to the bitterness of the Situation in Tortoises opinion.

Apparently Izuku's father had taken a loan from Killa Kings people, to feed a deep gambling addiction. Combine that with hospital records that showed a history of abusive behavior to Inko? It wasn't exactly a ideal household. Tortoise still felt sick to the hole situation. Killa King was apparently ruthless and had threatened Inko and got her to pay her husband's debts.

Said Husband was dead due to a car crash destroying the man's head. The poor boy never had a chance tortoise would say, and Aizawa contacted Nezu to help form a better profile on the betters quirk.

Nezu being the incredible genius that he is, had taken the little the government knew about Izuku's quirk which that it was stated to be "Telekinesis" like his mother's and gone from there. By the end of the week, Aizawa managed to give Tortoise and Ectoplasm the new profile on Izuku made by Nezu.

Nezu had concluded that there was a charge factor included in the quirk, the higher it went the more it seemed to mess with the boy's emotions. On Top of that Nezu had determined that most likely, the boy could use his power to sense the world around him. Sadly that's all Nezu could conclude but that was still alot.

This frustrating lack of leads would continue until Muscular came into the city and thus the Izumi couple came into the city tracking the Villain. Tortoise did have to their son Kota was precious the few times he got to meet him.

Once Muscular came into the city, the hero's had started only leaving in groups of three to search for both Muscular and Izuku who's villain name was still pending. The reason they were on High-Alert was because of the almost territorial aspect of the boy.

Two years ago another horrible crime was committed by Izuku. When the twisted child used the bodies of various killers to paint a skyscraper red in horrible words. It had doubled down the need to capture Izuku and the threat rating of the boy.

Some of those killers weren't exactly average. Some of those killers sported powerful quirks and another one was a former soldier who had actually been in some rather large battles and had only recently moved to Japan.

Even some nights Ectoplasms clones would scour the city searching. Eraserhead had at this point started to believe that Ectoplasm was to emotionally involved due to what Izuku did to Ectoplasms student and friends.

Tortoise agreed but Ectoplasm was too valuable to discard in this operation. Though it did warm his heart to walk into the Hero firm Ectoplasm owned to witness Batsona now retired working at a desk.

Tortoise could see past Ectoplasms tough guy act. Ectoplasm truly did care for his now crippled friend Oni, and now deaf student Batsona. Paladin and Ingenium had made a decent recovery and kept working.

The current squads on patrols during these nights were squad A and squad B with squad C on backup.

Squad A consisted of Tortoise, and the Fire Fighting couple. Squad B was comprised of Ingenium, Paladin and Eraserhead. Squad C ready to reinforce both of them held Ectoplasm, Endeavor, Shielder and Striker. Little good it did, when Muscular ambushed squad A.

It was a quiet night and they had stopped in a Alley finishing up doing their five minute check in when it happened. Firefighter red the husband of the couple froze up and said "There's a large source of water near us. Com-" who was cutoff when Muscular slammed down from the roof twisted smile on his face.

On that face of his, was a smile Tortoise knew all too well. Having seen the rare single video that had survived the aftermath of Izuku's escape from the ambulance. . . A twisted smile that lusted for murder like this. As Muscular stood ontop of Red, Blue instantly tried to attack with a high pressure burst of water which did surprisingly good damage across Musculars face.

Muscular shook with rage before screaming lunging at Blue only to be stopped as Tortoise enhanced shield and all took the brunt of the hit, only for Muscular to try to wrap his strands of Muscle around the shield failing as Tortoises throws up his dome around him cutting some of those strands in half. A resounding boom echoing through the alley as muscle meet steel! Tortoise would snap his mouth before growling as Muscular keeps raining punches down on him. "I'll stand strong for everyone you've killed Muscular! Besides you know there's something far more dangerous on these streets then you!"

Muscular pauses for a second, smiling as Blue lunges scooping her husband Red from the ground as he says. "Well, It's simple. You see, some punk thinks he's the biggest shit ever and has been avoiding you bozos! So I decided what if i put him down! Imagine deliciously red his blood will be across my fist. His broken-" Musculars rant is paused as Tortoise used this chance to slam his shield into Musculars jaw using both hands and throwing Muscular into a building

Blue and Red both nod at each other years of practiced teamwork paying off as Blue uses her power to launch herself up. Red on her back, fuelling her power and acting as a sensor. It takes Tortoise only a minute to reach the second level. Tortoise curses as he notes his communicator had been broken as he keeps running up stairs

But that's all Muscular needed, using his sheer raw power to overwhelm the duo. Even as Tortoise breaks through the door once more spotting a destroyed living room he prepared to lung. . . Only to find himself unable to move at all.

Muscular shakes as he tries crushing the two heroes in his grip as he says. "The fuck! What's going on!" Tortoise gulps and throws up his quirk as somehow a immense wind begins forming within the building. He hears Blue chuckle and say. "There's always a bigger fish." Before the wall crashes in.

The wind begins howling as a well suited figure who hid every ounce of flesh from view. Who's suit didn't even crumple under such howling winds that had already broken the windows and added shards of glass into the wind as Tortoise is unable to hear anything.

But he watches. Tortoise gets to see the faint outline of a smile on the newcomer who was undoubtedly Izuku smile and begin speaking until Muscular breaks through the grip surrounding his body and slams into the boy launching him through what remained of a wall. Muscular would smile, and begin to gloat. . .

Tortoise felt the wind die down and the grip weaken on him before it suddenly doubled down and Musculars head was missing. For most, that encounter would simply make people fearful.

But to the Heros? This was their first lead. This experience would teach each hero what kind of bait was needed to finally capture the boy. . . To finally capture the boy and get him help.

They knew what to bait the bear trap. The bait being a fake killer in Hosu city, and the jaws of the trap being the Ironclad strength of All-Might and the harsh bite of Endeavor. But as Izuku left the building with a almost relaxed float away Tortoise couldn't help himself but think of a single word. A single title to finally name the boy.

Cataclysm.


	10. A true villian

As Izuku laid there pondering his world he asked himself. Speaking aloud as if the walls to the basement he called home would take as he stared at the roof expecting it to answer him. "Cataclysm. . . Fitting and fun. Such a beautiful name for me!"

His eyes were blank and out of focus as he stared at the roof. His focus on the uraraka household as they eat dinner, personally he was laying there eating some Chinese food he ordered earlier through one of the various people he had scared into doing such things for him.

He mindlessly used his power to shove the food into his mouth as he laid there. His body otherwise still, as he stared at the roof watching as the family talked and laughed. It's been a week since he slaughtered that Muscular fellow.

He even giggled as his power relayed what was said, it was difficult at first to find out how to listen to words through his power. But eventually he began to be able to with high amounts of focus pick up on the words being said in the room by letting the sound travel through the air that was saturated with his quirk.

He heard them talking about such minor things, Urarakas father almost spilling his drink if not for Izuku's small push of power to stop it. How clumsy he was Izuku notes as the family begins talking about possible jobs that his Ocha would aspire to.

The mother pitching in on how a decent desk job at her father's construction company, before his Ocha cuts in saying words that strike Izuku to a core. "Just like the man who saved me from that Kidnapper." He feels the father tense up at those words but Izuku burst out laughing.

His precious Ocha continues on "I wanna be a hero like All-Might!" Izuku pauses at that twisted smile on his face as his eyes dimly stare at the roof. His teeth showing as his smile continues as his focus wavers.

He remains like that, before gently sitting his food down on a table near him as he begins sitting up, the frantic smile on his face as he begins starting at the floor. . . Before breaking out into laughter. A psychotic laughter that would get you shunned by anyone capable of hearing it.

It was long and drawn out, almost dying a few times before roaring back to life as he sits there. A few shivers racking his body as his hands get sweaty as he slowly clutches his head. "That's it! If my precious Ocha wants to be a hero. . . She needs a Villain. Who better than ME!"

That was it! Izuku screamed out these words as he spoke them muffled by the thick concrete walls of his room as he says. "I'll be her ultimate Villain! I'll groom her to become the best Villain!"

He screams as he stands glancing towards the concrete wall and slamming his skull into it laughing as the pain sparks into him.

Blood trailing down his face as he keeps slamming his head into the wall as he says. "I'll need something though! What do all Villains need!" He stops pausing as he glances at his hung up and neat costume. "A good costume! Check! Hmmmmmm a good name. . ." Izuku pauses as he runs across the room frantically tearing open a box he kept some of his writing materials in and taking a single piece of paper and scribbling the words. "CATACLYSM!" in large bold letters.

He stares at these words in silence face blank as his smile dies down before saying. "That's it, a Cataclysm that will shake the world. A unavoidable natural event! Names a check!" Izuku says writing a checkmark on the paper as he sits on there. "Good costume! Good name! Now what else. . . A great Villain needs a Idea! A goal."

Izuku actually stops at that as he sits in silence. Sitting completely still as it hits him what he needed to follow and already did. He needed Villains to fear him! He needed to destroy any of them that dared not. Heros should try to beat him! To end his horrible deeds and test themselves when fighting him!

Villain's should measure themselves to him as Heros measure themselves to All-Might! His laughter comes back as it echoes through the room loud and harsh as blood flows down past his eyes as he closed his eyes imagining It.

His precious Ocha standing before him defiant to his rule and beating him sending him to Jail! His laughter suddenly vanishes once more as it hits him. . . Alongside a wave of a foreign and forgotten emotion invades his broken mind.

His Ocha would never love him if this was the case. His Ocha would never truly know how much Izuku cared for her. Something wet and salty mixes with the blood flowing down Izuku's cheek as he thinks about this rising his power to 98% as he sits there experiencing sadness.

His poor Ocha would hate him one day. Would probably despite and seek to utterly triumph and defeat him. Izuku begins to sob a bit more, as he sits there shaking at that idea. . . "I-Im alright. I'll be fine. I just need to do it for her! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't." These are the words that eventually kill the flow of tears as he stands up.

It was becoming night. . . The perfect time for him to hunt normally, as he slowly begins getting dressed. Undershirt on first, and working his way through the clothes he needed to put on as he watches his precious Ocha sleep. . . . Reminding himself this would all be for her, to make her a true hero! Like All-Might!

But for her to be number one hero. . . She needed a number one villain to test herself against. A villian with a Idea he would follow to their grave as Izuku whispered to himself as he dressed.

"Villians will fear me!"

With those words he finishes putting on his shoes as he begins working on his tie.

"Heros will strive to beat me!"

With those words he finished his tie as he begins pulling his familiar mask over his face hiding all his features as he says.

"I am the one hero's will TEST themselves upon!"

He doesn't stop there as he keeps finishing his outfit.

"I am the one Villians will measure themselves to! I am Izuku Midoriya and I AM A CATACLYSM!" He screams as he begins to leave his basement.

This time, once he was a decent distance away from his home he didn't hide himself as he stared into the amber sky. He wanted to he found today, as with a single percentage of his power he lets his power explode down a empty street.

Cars being torn apart from sheer force, bikes snapping like they were made of twigs and poles falling down and blowing away as they all collect against the building at the end of the street. As he begins floating upward Izuku smiles letting his senses encompass all around him, as he already hears the dialing of phones and the calls to 911 through the street.

He already felt first responders in the form of Eraserhead running this way. Out of all the quirks, that was perhaps the deadliest to him so like any good villain he got rid of the problem.

He took his power, and broke both of Eraserheads legs and arms ensuring the bone was protruding from Eraserheads flesh and then roughly grasping Eraserhead and slamming him into a dumpster and destroying his communicators.

Situation resolved Izuku screams loudly through the street as he stands there. "C'MON HEROS! CATACLYSM HAS ARRIVED!" As he says arrived he lets his power ring out through the streets slamming into buildings and breaking the glass of each one as he senses the next wave of Heroes. Tortoise, Ectoplasm, and Striker and someone with flight holding tortoise all coming his way.

It takes them only a few seconds for them to arrive a man with jets for legs holding tortoise like a shield dive bomb him as Izuku throws up his own shield halting them in the air for only a few seconds as the one with Jet engine legs doubles down on his power the flames turning almost white hot as it powers through Izuku's quirk.

The force and weight actually made Izuku grunt with effort as he tried to stop them. Izuku slowly being brought down to the ground, some sort of coating on the man with Jet engines legs preventing Izuku from simply crushing them.

As the duo slowly fell closer and closer to Izuku. Izuku choose to do the easiest thing, flinging himself out of the way and using the Duos force and body mass against them as he begins slamming them through the ground and covering the hole behind them with soil.

But that's all the opening Ectoplasm needed as a giant fist descends down onto Izuku getting within a foot of the boy before messily exploding into white foam. Izuku turns to face the two heros behind him only for a harsh projectile to harmlessly splash across Izuku's face as he says. "That it? How pathetic did you slack in school? You're supposed to be protecting the public! Yet look at you!"

Izuku shouts as he noticed something. A hard light string appearing on the arms of each hero and most of Ectoplasms clone connecting them all as Izuku follows the trail using his sensory power.

All he could sense was Shielder and Paladin working together to somehow harden the clothes of everyone around him. Izuku paused and marveled at such teamwork before simply snapping paladins neck and removing it from his body. "Heya. . . Striker isn't shielder your brother?"

Striker pauses and clenches their fist before saying "Yes. . ." Izuku scoffs before ripping shielders head off of his shoulders letting the hard light disappear from each of the Hero's arms noting the sheer panic and fear in Strikers eye as the projections disappear. "Not anymore!" Striker screams in rage and before Ectoplasm could say anything the street becomes filled with thousands of lances.

Izuku can only smile as he says. "C'mon! Aspire to beat me! END ME!" As the thousands of spears crash down onto Izuku splashing harmlessly across Izuku's many shields as Izuku yawns before wrapping a tendril of his power around Strikers face suffocating them. Striker falls harmlessly to the floor being caught by a giant Ectoplasm.

Izuku hadn't been aware of his sensor for a few seconds as something HARSH slams into him. Something with such heat and force the street turns into slag as Izuku screams for a second at the pain burning his back.

The heat traveling through Izukus shield as he launched himself forward and grab onto whoever bombed his back as he spots. . .Endeavor. who quickly puts Izuku on the defensive with waves of blue flames burning through the street. "HAHAHA A ACTUAL THREAT. FINALLY, I WAS STARTING TO THINK THIS WORLD WAS MADE OF CARDBOARD!"

Izuku screams as he begins creating countless waves of energy in the flames disrupting their flow as Izuku parts the sea of flame coming towards him as if he was mosses. His back still stung abit as he forced his way through, growling as he keeps the majority of his power focused on defense.

Endeavor slips up, eventually taking a few seconds to prepare the next barrage allowing Izuku the time to grasp his neck with his power and slam Endeavor into the ground choking him.

Izuku would never be able to tell, as Endeavor stared at him. Izuku would never know that even as he suffocated Endeavor that Endeavor was a great father. In this world Endeavor had been a great father for years if a bit on the military side never once striking his children.

But Izuku didn't or care about this as Endeavor stops struggling under Izuku's grip falling slack as Izuku let's go as he says. "Despair! For I am here!" Izuku says as he keeps chuckling standing there staring at the unconscious form of Endeavor as he hears the words.

Izuku hears words that light his heart aflame with love and joy yet wiggle anxiety into his heart. Izuku hears the wonderful voice of All-Might say. "Those aren't exactly the words I would say Evil-doer. I'm not going to stand by while you make a mockery of my friends!"

Izuku turns around smile seen through his mask as in the molten street, with countless holes from Striker attacks and markers of the battle between Izuku and Endeavor taking the form of blue fires dancing through the streets.

Izuku lets his power course across All-Might taking in every detail of the man as Izuku freezes once reaching All-Mights stomach. Tears filling Izukus eyes as he ask. "You're hurt. . ."

Izuku saw the wound on his Idols stomach pausing as he saw All-Might look shocked for only a few seconds and say. "Nonsense! I'm not, and even If I was. . . I'd still be enough for the likes of you."

Izuku growls saying. "I'll murder whoever did that. . . I will spill their guys across the city and let it rain red once I find them." Izuku doesn't get a response this time, as a strike of immense strength slams into Izuku bringing him down to 95%.

Izuku though in rage at whoever harmed his Idol easily recharges to 98% as he catches himself in the air gritting his teeth as he gives all he can to weigh All-Might down.

But just like in all of Izuku's dreams it barely hinders All-Mights who jumps forward and slams into a happy Izuku actually giving him beautiful pain. Izuku uses 2% of his power to grab a building from it's base and slam it forward despite the lack of people inside it due to Ectoplasm evacuation efforts.

All-Might laughs joyfully as he punches straight through the building and launches himself at Izuku as he says. "EVEN THE WORST OF NATURAL DISASTERS CAN BE STOPPED WHEN HERO'S STEP IN!"

Izuku laughs as he slams his power headfirst into All-Might staggering the man as Izuku screams. "But that's it hero! That's why I exist! For while you are the flame in the dark I am the darkness that suffocates you! I am the number one Villain!"

Izuku says as a rebar is launched at him at immense speeds barely dodged and distracting him for a follow up blow to the face tossing him through a series of buildings until a large women using a large piece of wood slams it into Izuku.

It finally dawns onto Izuku how well these hero's had been planning! Izuku would have to Monologue to his Ocha alot to give her time to plan like these people were he thinks as he simply destroyed the bat.

The large women grunts as she prepares to Hammer-Fist into Izuku only to find her hands colliding with Izuku's dome. Izuku wraps his power around each of her digits and breaks them before tossing her away.

Izuku finally had some time to breath panting with a smile as All-Might lands near him, All-Might shouting the words. "Izu-" Izuku glares at him and screams. "It's Cataclysm! Keep up with the act HERO!" Izuku screams as All-Might pauses before saying. "Cataclysm! Why are you doing this? Just imagine what your mother would say. . . You've become a monster isn't there some ounce of good left in you? Just show it my boy!"

Izuku pauses at that the mention of his mother bringing him up to 99% as Izuku stares at all might pondering what his mother would say. . . As Izuku paused All-Might stood there waiting.

These words made Izuku wonder. . . What would his mother say? If she saw him become this monster that he was. His hand slowly reaching up and taking off his mask letting his green eyes star into All-Mights blue eyes. Letting cool air brush onto his scar as he opens his mouth.

Before Izuku could speak here's some context for what comes next. A hero bitter for loosing his ability to walk, finally found his chance to get payback getting his friend to get him close enough as this crippled hero named Oni would finally find his chance.

Oni was angry his ability to walk was taken from him. . . That he'd never be able to run again. So without the hero's knowledge he planned.

Oni would have his friend sit him down on a roof, as Izuku finally stood still. Oni, launching his attack of red lighting hitting Izuku head on.

Izuku would flinch as his power took most of the hit. All-Might tensing up as Izuku groans at the new scar across his arm Izuku's green eyes staring into All-Mights who let loose a small "shit." 99.10%

Izuku says nothing as he stares at the new wound across his hand before saying. "I know exactly what my mother would say." 99.40%

Izuku started shaking as his power raged across his body causing immense pain. 99.80%

He said his green now bloodshot eyes slowly rose locking onto All-Mights as Izuku says. "She doesn't care." With those word he reached 100%. Then all hell broke loose.


	11. A true villian part 2

It was like a switch had been hit. The boy, going from almost surrendering to a screaming mess. A screaming mess whose skin had turned pitch black. Not even your average black, but some sort of super black that took in every ounce of light and would never let go.

The boy's flesh now a pure black as his mask burns off completely to thin to withstand the full might of the power covering Izuku's skin. Pitch black Izukus body became as the wind howls like a beast wanting to feast on the souls of those it hunted.

Countless heroes were awakening as the wind howled through the streets relentless in its pursuit. Even though Izukus flesh was pure black as the world around him suffered from the cataclysm that was Izuku two things stood out across Izuku's form.

Two green glowing eyes filled with Immense rage stared down All-Might. Only distracted as another hit from a Red-Lighting bolt slams into Izuku.

Far stronger than before Izuku head slightly tilted from the force his green intense eyes turning to where it came from. Within that same second Oni and his flying friend simply exploded into a shower of gore, but their deaths bought All-Might time to roar out. "DELAWARE SMASH!" his fist colliding with Izukus head throwing Izuku through the streets and into a building.

All-Might felt the pressure pressing down on him. It was immense but for him, something capable of ignoring. Meanwhile Nezu had woken in the middle of the night and was quickly informed to the scenario that was occuring.

Izuku had gone flying down the street, slamming through more buildings carelessly only stopping himself once he flew a few blocks. Around Izuku each building was slowly coming apart brick by brick, crumbling as Izuku tore each of them apart piece by piece using them as Ammo.

The first barrage was enough to block out the blue sky as it rained down on All-Might who used his arms shielding himself from the barrage. Meanwhile Pro-Hero Ghastly, Bypass, who's quirks were the ability to phase for three seconds and Bypass who could hack anything focused on waking up families and getting them away from the disaster zone. One family such as Urarakas family

Once the first barrage had finished All-Might lunged forward letting the road beneath him crater from the sheer force as All-Might cocks his fist back and slams into Cataclysm. Before Cataclysm can respond All-Might grabs the boy by the head and slams his head down straight into All-Mights knee.

That's all he was able to get in as Cataclysm slams down onto him. Letting loose a roar of pain as from the broken pipes and nearby beach Cataclysm begins to gather water above him slamming it down onto All-Might.

Cataclysm feels a spike of pleasure as he sees the supposed Number one hero panicking due to the sheer bubble of water surrounding him and the pressure Izuku was weighing down. Izuku refuses to allow All-Might to get up as he presses down harder.

This distracts Cataclysm long enough for a flash of immense heat to hit him. The ball slamming into the blackened form that can only widen it's green glowing eyes as the ball EXPLODES outwards like a miniature sun evaporating the water into boiling steam.

Meanwhile Pro-Hero Speeder manages to grab All-Might and sit him up delivering a handful of flashbangs to help assist All-Might before leaving. Cataclysm turns his attention to Endeavor who stands before the storming winds his normally orange flames glowing a hot-white as Endeavors skin boils at such heat. "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAND BY AND DO NOTHING WHILE YOU DESTROY MY CITY!" Endeavor clenches his fist as Cataclysm prepares his next barrage. "THEN YOU'RE GODDAMM WRONG. . . I'll give everything to stop your right here and right now!"

As the next wave of junk slams towards Endeavor, all of it melted into slag as it landed around Endeavor who clenched his fist and using both palms shot forth a burning hot wave launching forward.

Izuku's green eyes narrow at Endeavor as a wave of pure physic might launched forward slamming into the flames. A battle between the forces of flame and mind clashing in a immense clash as the world around it turns white and black for a few seconds.

Such immense power being tossed between the two as Endeavors clothes burn away. Meanwhile previously emotionless Izukus face forms a crack in it, that slowly opens letting out a wheezing hiss of frustration as the rage on both sides mount. The strain pushing both further and further until. . .All-Might jumps into the air fist brought back and clenched as he screams.

In that moment, through the cameras which countless watched the battle. In that single frame of time each individual's heart would beat as one in the fury of the moment as All-Might screams. "CALIFORNIA SMASH!" As Cataclysm is launched back so fast into the air his body breaks the sound barrier only to get hit by the immense heat of Endeavors white flame.

Silence reigns as the sky glows with Endeavors attack. Endeavor's whose flesh was burnt and clothes were utterly gone fell to the ground panting harshly as Speeder runs by and picks him up. All-Might sighs as he clenches his fist as he says. "I'm sorry. . ."

A unheard word as Cataclysm stands floating the super black shell of power cracked as the heat burns. Cataclysm launches forward as All-Might hears it. A single women pinned under a steel girder her blood pouring into a puddle screams, she screams something that pushes All-Might forward. She says "Beat him! You can do it!"

He feels it. He feels so much hope laying on him, as Cataclysm descends down charging headfirst in some last act body building with power. All-Might was relatively unharmed as he pulled back his fist and dug into his power.

All-Might dug into the very same power that doubled with each new host it took. His power that's doubled seven time's through It's life as he dug in and finally let loose slamming his fist into the head of Cataclysms cracked face.

To anyone on the outside, it would appear as if a nuclear device went off. A dome of pure white exploding into a mushroom cloud of sheer power blowing many flyers and helicopters out of the air as the dome approached the still evacuating civilians.

No one would be able to do anything as the wave of power from Cataclysm and All-Might approached the closest citizens. The closest citizens being the Uraraka family and all those living near them who desperately tried to run away.

Even as the dome came a few inches away Ochako screamed in terror as her father carried her away. . . It was stopped only inches away from them as it began to recede like a wave. Helicopters almost crashing being gently brought down, heroes and people buried under rubble or underground being brought to the surface gently.

Cataclysm kneeling three feet away from a standing and bruised All-Might. In the battle between A natural disaster and a Ideal the Ideal had won. But something else had happened. Izuku was down to 15% power allowing his emotions to return and feel normal.

Combined with All-Might's punch it finally hit Izuku. It finally was realized. . . Oh god what had he done? Bright green tears laced with energy flowed down Izukus cheeks as the city around All-Might slowly rebuilt itself. The tears increased as Izuku spent whatever power he had left fixing the city to near pristine condition.

Only when the last building was back in place did All-Might approach the boy. The boy whose body was burnt and lying motionless as his large hand presses against Izuku's neck and feels for a few seconds before sighing at the lack of any pulse.

All-Might could only wish the boy a hopeful afterlife as he turned away to check who was around his eyes spotting a few citizens laying across the streets placed there by Izukus power. As All-Might turned back to the boy's body. . . It was missing.

All-Might froze. Where had the body gone? Meanwhile a man bound to a chair would laugh. A evil tyrant with a dream who stole the very quirks a person held was delighted.

This boy who held such power would make for a perfect pet for Tomura and a tool to further all for one's ambitions.


	12. Containment

Ochako would grow up through the year. The now titled "Cataclysm of Hosu" falling into the memories of many. A national tragedy that costed very little in physical terms for each building destroyed, each crater made and for every store leveled had been fixed. In some sort of last testament to the supposed Ideals of a true villain. 1,298 had luckily been the extent of the deathcount. Still horrendous by today's standards.

Said ideals had been leaked to the public and inspired a new wave of lower and more petty criminals to engage in villainy. Most who seeked to follow the five villainous tenant's that the cataclysm had brought. Others seeking to contest such sick ideals, and show that Cataclysm was nothing more than a broken child.

Ochako would grow into a healthy fifteen years old dead set on becoming a hero. Striving to reach her goal by training everyday jogging until she one day took a small breather under a bridge only to be ambushed by a gooish monster intending on wearing her like a skin. Only to be saved by her idol the number one hero All-Might which would drag Ochako down the path of becoming the number one hero.

That would walk her down the path of becoming number one hero. The well worn seven times used path of becoming the inheritor of One For All! Ochako as it's inheritor. Meanwhile since the Hosu disaster Endeavor had been hospitalized stuck in a coma due to the over usage and strain his quirk placed on him. Thus leaving his wife alone with their many children. But these aren't those stories.

Our story is where Izuku Midoriya is at. Izuku groaned as he slowly awoke checking his percentage by instinct and reading a measly one percent. A harsh sterile light floods into Izukus eyes as he opens them, his flesh against the cold floor and his arm sore as if he had gotten a shot.

As Izuku groans standing slowly a wave of nausea hits him as the memories flood back. His body shakes as he falls to the floor with a heavy thud as he curls in on himself. . . He should be panicking, stressing or something yet Izuku felt so blank. His skin barely covered by the hospital gown.

After a few moments of looking around all Izuku can see is concrete walls and a few lights on the roof. So bland and quiet, the only noise Izuku heard was the beating of his heart the sound was so precious that Izuku paid close attention to it as he calls out. "H-Hello?" His voice shaky and his skin clammy covered in a cold sweat.

Finally a panel slides open revealing the door Izuku raising his hopes. Perhaps this was a advanced prison or something, maybe they weren't going to isolate him forever in some super Max prison Izuku ask himself before going quiet as a old man hunched over with a pair of sharp silver eyes staring into Izukus eyes. A slightly weathered quality to his tone the old man smiles approaching the boy as the boy stand up.

As Izuku stares at this old man for a few seconds mustering the courage to speak only to grunt as the old man knees Izuku hard enough to break his nose. Izuku falls to the floor clutching his nose as the old man scoffs. "I am Silver. A supervillain of Immense intelligence and your new warden, usually I don't babysit but the client pays to well in this case."

Izuku clutches his nose groaning as he notices something. . . His percentage was stuck at 1% not even raising or lowering. His telekinesis was limited to a single blast his eyes widened in panic as the old man scoffs. "Think I'd let you ramp up? Far from it boy I'm here to weaken your mind. Apparently you had some strong mental defenses, but don't worry we'll make a homunculus out of you yet. This little drug should make it harder to feel stressed or actually ramp up from that pain."

The old man says before spitting on Izuku's pale broken bleeding body as he leaves.

Essentially quirkless Izuku could do so little through the year being driven further into madness in the plain room. No bed or sink to sleep or drink from, a metallic tang poisoning the very air itself the food and water. Each day the old man would visit as the only break from the absolute silence that filled the room. From the sheer madding white that filled the brightly lit room. Through the months the old man named Silver checked in rarer and rarer. Despite the pain each visit brought, Izuku cherished the moments for they were his only break from the silence and madness.

Days mixed into month's and Izuku's attempts to simply end the silence and suffering were meet with more constraints from the old man. But out of spite or a simple burning hate Izuku always sat silent refusing to say much, the green haired boy latching onto one single idea as twisted as it was. The idea he would be Ochakos villain again. That he would be able to once more gain that rush of pleasure from protecting the only thing in this world he still loved. Sure he idolized All-Might but that paled in comparison to the girl he admired.

Izuku would lay there each day feeling his muscles weakening as his skin kept growing far to pale for anyone to rightfully be. Even when he had to use the bathroom there was little Izuku could resort to besides a single corner that would be cleaned out by some sort of robot every month? Those little robot's that flew in from the panel soon became his tool for measuring time. Time which Izuku used to count each minute in each hour. Then each hour in each day to help him keep track of day's. Perhaps the worst part of the pain that would wrack his thinning body was the simple fact that he was powerless.

He, the boy who had fought head on with his Idol and many other heroes. Who had been titled after a natural disaster brought so low by a simple yet clever old man. But each night Izuku fell asleep he dreamed of the many fight's he and his Ocha would be stuck in until the pair grew old and frail. Each night Izuku would dream of this in silence as the bright lights constantly shined down on him. The bright light's struggling to keep Izuku awake when Izuku was truly exhausted at time's.

His dream was filled with him and his precious Ocha constantly outwitting, surprising or beating the other. A true hero that would smile as their true villain attempted to beat the other both sides desperately evolving in a effort to truly win only to lose at the very end. These are the thoughts that Izuku used to hold in his word's refusing to speak once in Izuku's own personal form of payback. Izuku even pondered if one day his precious Ocha would have heroic friends to try and beat him, Izuku supposed that was fair Hero's teamed up all the time.

Izuku's silence would last for so long even as he was curbed stomped, Even when his hair had been completely shaved painfully and roughly so that his head would bleed as he was truly denied to be allowed to feel. This drug essentially robbing Izuku of the chance of feeling any emotion that would raise his percentage which was teasingly always stuck at 1% no matter how harsh the beating.

Eventually after a year had passed, as the old man walked into the room cocky smile on his face like always the old man would say "It's your lucky week. I won't be here this week so my drones will ensure you're taken care." The old man would giggle as he stalked forward to Izuku saying. "That damned school should have never choose the rat. Oh I'll show them, Ill make sure they all see how Nezu let his precious student's get gutted."

Izuku froze tensing up at those words as vague foggy memories came to the front of his mind. Memories on the tip of his tongue as it slowly clicks into place. Nezu the principle of U.A the school were his precious rivals would be raised.. .Where his Ocha in all her genius would undoubtedly be in. Izuku's deluded mind whispered to him to stand, as Izuku feel's it. Either a hallucation of his madness and emotion, or actual feeling. This man wanted to gut his beloved hero?

Izuku lets his dry and pained throat form a single growl scratchy and rough undoubtedly filled with phlegm. The old man raises a eyebrow chuckling as he crouches down saying. "Oh? Know someone from there? Perhaps that's the ticket to breaking you. . .Their dead bodies". Izuku could feel it far better now.

Something alien in the back of his head, something strange and fuzzy burrowing it's way through Izuku's mind. Something alien yet familiar howling to be let loose from the bar's that caged it screaming as the thought of his dead Ocha filled his eye's with rage. Izuku's sharp green eye's meeting with the old man's out of rage as his skinny arm's begins to slowly push himself up only to receive a swift boot to the head keeping him on the ground as the old man chuckles. "This is the biggest response I've gotten so far. . .What changed?" The old man say's ignoring the blood coming from Izuku's temple chopping it up to his kick. Izuku's head to the floor allowed Izuku to hide his face. For if the old man saw the smile on Izuku's face he would be concerned.

Izuku over the months had not seen a single change in percentage till now as the blood from his temple increased pouring down the size of the boy's face as the percentage rises. The beast in the back of his head gnawing at it's cage and breaking the bar's as the percentage reaches 25%. Rising by ten percent with each kick to the head that the old man delivered.

Izuku felt something new about his power- As if ever since he reached 100% it had gotten far stronger. As he finally reaches 50% a new level of rush entered him, this new tier being far stronger then his old one as the sociopathic tier takes control. The old man's leg raises but never falls as Izuku slowly lifts himself up with a smile as he feels that beast in the back of his head howling for this old man's blood the cage that contained the beast now gone.

Izuku fulfills the beast desire and crushes the old man with ease. A flare of numbness rushing over izuku getting rid of the pain as he smiles a new maniac shine to his eyes as he flew forward so weak and fragile as he enters the old man's hidden lab and taking a labcoat for himself as one single thought fuels him forward. To protect his Ocha from whoever dared attack her. The calamity was rising once more to bring his wrath. . .First Izuku wanted a shower and some food more than anything else maybe a new suit.


	13. Escape

AN: Your guys comments and replies and likes have been pushing me further with this story thank you for it all!

Izuku took only a few minutes to properly bathe himself using his power and water from the sink. Despite it's cold chill and chemical taste Izuku couldn't help but chug it. His parched lips thankful for it afterwards Izuku began to dress himself doing the best he could with what little remained in the lab.

Eventually he ends up with a labcoat, a loose undershirt and a pair of large jeans. Sadly enough for Izuku this would have to make do. The boy sighs gently he leaves the lab using his own power to fuel the elevator and force it to take him to the top.

Eventually Izuku finally feels people enter his sense as the elevator reaches its peak. As he forces the door open he sighs at what he sees. A wonderful little office expected of all super geniuses. The old man had good taste Izuku notes as Izuku spots something interesting in this office.

A mini fridge under the desk Izuku darts to it and prys it open finding a few sandwiches and a bottle of water. He digs in, devouring as fast as his skeletal frame would allow him, a few of his broken teeth flaring in pain as Izuku devoured the sandwiches and broke open the water chugging it greedily before gagging dropping the water as he falls to his knees throwing up all across the floor.

Izuku growled out of anger, his power lashing out and tearing a few papers and books apart as he sighs his stomach still hungry as he glances at himself. He wouldn't let his first appearance to his precious Ocha be this rundown villain appearance. He couldn't! He needed to be cool, and awesome figure of a true figure. Even lying there staring at his own puke a maddened smile began to spread across his face

His twisted little heart pumping faster at the epic battle to come! He wouldn't let anyone else be her first time. He will be her first and best Villian! Only him. He would slowly stand chuckling as he looked around before venturing into the lovely mansion the old man held.

Izuku did find some interesting loot in the form of money. Money that he stuffed inside of his clothes with a chuckle amused how much paper was worth and how much someone could do with such a thing. What a wonderful system Izuku purrs to himself as he finally begins walking the streets of his city.

At most Izuku got was a few glances and some people avoiding him but that was it. Izuku walked a bit to happily for most people's taste, Izuku's green eyes were blank and unfocused as Izuku used his power to admire the city. How absolutely beautiful it was he notes. It was truly more beautiful than that cursed cube. That cursed cube he was locked in forced to dwell on his thoughts.

Izuku shivers and clenches his fist at the idea of that box before shaking his head noting he reached 55% at the idea of that damned box. First Izuku thought, how could he stop a threat to U.A when he didn't know about?

How would he get them to believe him? As Izuku keeps walking, he sighs as he sits down on a small bench letting his power encompass the world around him. The sun shining down on his skin, combined with everything else almost made Izuku cry. It would have, if Izuku didn't notice someone in a alleyway consuming the flesh of a deadbody.

Izuku sat his plans of U.A aside for a brief second as he stood up. Hands shaking in anger at the idea of more villains in his city! As he enters the alley he spots it. A man with long teeth and crazed eyes devouring a body. Izuku growls out of rage getting the mans attention.

The man turning around staring at Izuku as if Izuku was a simple piece of meat. As if the man was the spider and Izuku was the fly. . . How wrong he was as Izuku let his crazed smile finally appear as he said. "A contender in my city! Out of all the places you could hunt here!" The man scoffs at Izuku as he says. "Another Calamity contender? Blah blah blah you're all starting to taste the same."

Izuku eye glances down at the victim and notes how nice of a suit the boy had. Alongside perfect gloves but not a nice face Izuku note, but he may be alittle biase since half of the boys face was eaten. "Let's make a deal Mr. . . Leave this city and that body to me and I won't show you why I'm not a simple contender.'

The man scoffs as he stands, his mask letting one good eye stare at Izuku and a large opening for the mans teeth. Izuku rolls his eyes as the man says "Moonfish. . . The cannibal and besides this city is far too delicious to leave. I'll just add you to the menu!" With that Izuku watches the man's teeth dart forward at Immense speeds towards Izuku.

Only for Moonfish to grunt as they freeze mid air. . . Snapping suddenly before being used as Javelins to slam into Moonfishes head at Immense speeds pinning the man to the wall as Izuku scoffs glancing to the boy with the consumed face and gas mask. Kneeling before the boy with his twisted smile as he said. "Oh! I'm so honored you love my work! But I'll just need to borrow some things from you!"

With that Izuku cleans the clothes of as much blood as he could before placing them on. Happy his serious demeanor had been returned with this nice suit, kid had taste Izuku noted as he began walking out of the Alley. Maybe Izuku deserved to have some fun tonight.

Truly if his city was infested with so many pretender's that a cannibal was complaining then well seemed it was Izuku's duty to make the streets run red. For tonight the world would cry, once more the calamity that was Izuku had been released.

As Izuku stalks forward he sighs as he takes in the air waiting to reach somewhere to hide. The city felt Fuller for some reason. . . Had there always been so many people living here? He shrugged it off as he eventually reached the abandoned basement that was his home. . . Smiling as he spys the perfectly intact bed for him to lay upon before tonight's wonderful hunt.

Izuku smiles as he lays down, the cold bed still far better then the harsh floor as Izuku relaxes and lets his senses pick up on her. . . His beloved Ocha who was. . . . Working out? Since when could his Ocha lift that much! Then it hits Izuku a realization that makes him squeal. She had inherited her father's quirk alongside her mother's quirk! Super strength and Gravity Izuku kicked the bed with glee and joy as he giggled like a child told something hilarious.

This is what he lived for, his little Ocha alongside the hunt that would commence tonight. The simple purge of contender's for his throne! Like a fantasy book Izuku thinks as he drifts off for a small nap.


	14. Death

I scoffed as I put on my mask the cool leather pressing against my skin as I knew what I needed to do tonight. Tonight was the night I finally reached for greater heights! My quirk had yet to develop a bloodlust like my Idols, but I knew after tonight that would have to change. . . Right?

My names Ogrest and my quirks ogre, which essentially is a mutant quirk that gives me the appearance of a giant orge creature. Tonight was supposed to be the night everything changed. . . That's what I told myself as I hunted for my first kill. For my first villian.

Ever since my Idol Calamity had struck the city before vanishing for so long the nightlife of the city had become a hotbed of criminal's. Calamity had brought life yet so much death in this city that it was simply amazing. During the day, the city flourished with one of the highest hero populations in the world. . . The night was a far different story.

Ever since Calamity disappeared the city's nightlife had turned into a hotbed for. . . "killer" quirk users. Essentially quirk users who thought their quirks needed death in some fashion. Be it a maniac who believed that he was a prophet of god striking down any he found with his supposedly holy sword Excalibur. The metal bender who could turn cars into golems of his will, a cannibal who feasted with no fear through the city and even the Super strength fueled monster known as Atlas the self proclaimed successor of Cataclysm.

The normally bright city was desolate at night, for when night fell the city became a battlefield between hero's, villians, and the deluded. The gangs that had sprung up in the wake of the disaster of Hosu city were fittingly labeled as the "Disasters". Three Major gangs that had turned the city into a turf war. The Earthquakes being lead by a powerful Villain called Terra who could bend clay, the Tsunami being lead by a powerful mutant who was made of water and the most fearsome being the Black Plague who fought with the Yakuza more than any other. They were lead by a single charismatic man named Plague.

Ogrest plans hadn't gone to plan. He wanted to be a Vigilante to make these criminals pay with their lives for what they've done to the city, hoping he could transform himself into a cold monster and make the villians fear him. . . He had quickly found his first fight! A scuttle between the Tsunamis and the Earthquakes as the Quirk users go head to head.

Blindly and churning up much force as I could, Ogrest charged in there like a living tank managing to scatter them and make quick work of them as their quirks bounced harmlessly across his skin or simply slide off. His large tree trunk sized arms slamming into the men and women with ease. . . Only to find myself so drowsy that I had to sleep. Thus he did, drifting off to sleep.

I never expected to wake. . . But when I did I didn't expect to wake up to the singular man who I measured myself to. Calamity, standing in all his glory with the crushed bodies of the gang members swirling around him. I swore he glanced to me, his featureless mask boring into my soul before giving a slight nod and floating away.

I knew that had to be him- The sheer aura the man let loose was heavy and laden with some sort of killing intent. Tokyo had Stain, Kyoto had Slaughter. . . But Hosu held a calamity. Ogrest would smile and begin wobbling home sore but fulfilled at the acknowledgement of his idol.

The alarms had startled me awake, a thin layer of mucus covering me and ruining my bedsheets again. It was that same damn dream, the same one where i could feel the soil and sheer weight collapsing on me and rocket. The sheer, tightness collapsing on my shield as I felt trapped underneath so much soil doomed by my own quirk.

Ever since calamity had struck, I had forced myself to go to counseling to deal with the fear that sparked inside me whenever I used my quirk. Whenever I was enclosed in such a tight space. It was only by sheer simple luck I had escaped death being dragged from the soil and thrown across the pavement. Ever since that day, the city had been in a constant struggle at night, for that damn Calamity had run the dinner bells.

Every villain looking to make their name, or establish themselves had flocked here first such as Atlas. Then the bigger ones like Templar with his Tachyon sword, Golem with his damm quirk could practically wear down anyone given enough metal and time. It had been hell for both the hero's, and old villains who seeked to remain in the city.

But tonight, as Tortoise checked his phone his heart stopped. . . The single Villian he had prayed he would never see or hear about again. A confirmed sighting of Calamity, his heart racing Tortoise holds himself on the table groaning taking a few deep breaths before looking across the hallway to a single adjacent door where his child slept.

Ironing himself, he prepares and begins armoring himself knowing that if his child was to grow happy. . . Tortoise must shield his son from Calamity. He must beat this villian.

Templar growled as his sword sliced through another soulless abomination. Ever since he had heard of the news, that some monster had destroyed so much of a city he knew god was calling for him. He knew that god needed him to purge this city of the faithless who dare inhabit his holy earth.

Templar dodged years of toned skill showing off, as he slices off a limb of another one of golems creation which slowly begins to drag itself to the largest golem to add to it's mass. Templar had already killed his fair share of heretics, but tonight was the night the Golem found himself cutdown. He swore this to himself, as he cut down another false creation.

Glancing upwards his eyes would finally lock onto his target a single fat man standing on the rooftop looking down on him. What a greedy man Templar thinks to himself.

Jumping ontop of one of the Golem's head he slams his sword down, hitting the core that rested in each of these Golems heads letting it fall lifelessly to the ground as he begins to jump from Golem to Golem preparing to make a singular leap onto the roof. He landed with ease as he glanced up. Only to feel his heart stop at the one thing in this world he feared besides god.

The one he feared, floating gently above the exploded meaty remains of the Golem-Maker. Calamity, suit and all chuckling as the demon turned to Templar. Templar tried to move, or swing his blade but found himself stuck unable to move the demon letting loose his horrible laugh. The demons faceless mask stared at Templar before saying "I leave for so long and contenders for my hunting ground arrive. . . I'd thought you would all learn your lesson after Muscular." Without warning like many other Villains who rightfully feared Calamity. . . Templar found himself no more.

Izuku would groan as he awoke a soreness settling in on his body as he stood. Yet that rush of eagerness blew away the fog of exhaustion and soreness as he set off for his re-emergence. He had attained a mask from one of his spares in his basement

As Izuku sat himself up ready for his emergence he took in a single deep breath before letting loose. With a single wave a quarter of the recording equipment in the city finds itself broken. Multiple epicenters of Izuku's power blossoming as people very familiar with these signs begin to bunker down in their homes. But for Izuku that eagerness was tripled when he found a delicious looking bakery stealing a few cookies before going on his rampage.

Izuku smiled as he felt each person close to him. Flying person to person in his beautiful and fancy suit. Izuku reached a small little area first, spotting a single Orge like man dressed like. . . Him? That was honestly kind of flattering! Izuku was truly being a true Villain! That one gets to live in Izuku's eyes. The boy also gives the Ogre a nod, as a sign of approval as he counties on his purge.

Izuku didn't understand why the knight guy and the fatso were fighting but what he did know was the bodies surrounding the two. Some cut, some squished assigning equal responsibility to both, thus equal amounts of death gifted to both. Izuku, within the single hour felt he had crushed around fifty or so people.

Fifty people ranging from beggars who wore one of those disaster marks, to fools like Atlas who actually hit Izuku hard enough to break one of Izuku's remaining teeth. . . He had got to get those fixed hopefully there was a dentist somewhere with a quirk for this. Atlas received a far bloodier death, which Izuku had squished the man's body and used the blood to rain over the park.

This wasn't a simple killing spree. . . This was a one man terror campaign. Izuku, through select crippling of the more talkative members who begged for their pathetic lives had managed to kill the weird bug guy named plague. Didn't know what the big deal with that guy was.

It was almost a hour before dawn that Izuku would finally quit. He had been racing across the city to ensure none of the hero's caught him, throwing distractions in the form of falling buildings or burst water pipes, having destroyed or at least thinned out the waters in the city he felt content.

Dripping with so much blood each footprint was like a paint stroke Izuku would clean himself off before heading home. Perhaps he'd steal more cookies, but that would be the extent of it.

Overall in the night, Izuku had killed 600 various gang members, Villians, a few heroes who were doing shady activities. . Just as when he disappeared. He had appeared in a absolute horrific event.

A horrific event that would scare away all the rest of the small fry aiming to make this town his own and further make the Villains fear him, but all Izuku had done was kill so many insignificant people. So many weaklings that were slightly above average for Japan.

The unforeseen consequence of his slaughter was the international attention Hosu would receive. Attention, that would bring with it far stronger enemies who would seek to end this menace or recruit him. Normally, the major villains on par with All for One would avoid the city out of fear of the old japanese tyrant.

But the tyrant had just declared it open season on this boy. For the first time, allowing a exception as some reared away avoiding Japan due to the Immense strength of it's guardian All-Might. . . But the far more dangerous ones wouldn't care, for Izuku wasn't special nor the strongest. A lesson, that Izuku would harshly learn.


	15. Promise

Izuku would lay on his bed yawning as he listened to the frantic news reporter on his stolen radio. . . Last night that Templar fellow had caused Izuku to think for a few seconds.

What was there after death? What world would remain for him once he died? Would there simply be nothingness. . . Would he go to some sort of eternal hell for the lives he had reaped? For each soul he had crushed

Even now as he laid there in the bed Izuku would groan as he stood his senses covering more of the city as he felt the static buzz of his quirk suppressing his emotion.

Izuku would see countless houses nearby . . .Houses with crying family members or loved ones staring blankly at their phones and their TVs. Some in shock, some suddenly saddened and others breaking down out of grief as Izuku realizes something once more amongst his trail of enlightenments.

Those criminal's he had slaughtered, those villains he had crushed and the occasional hero he had violently torn in half. Who he had turned into a fine red mist to cover some parts of the city. . . They were all a beloved. A family member, a husband, daughter, wife, or son-

If Templar was right Izuku mused then perhaps there was a god. . . A god who hated Izuku with every fiber of it's angelic being. The very thought of such a creator made Izuku want to crush it, but he wouldn't for if this god did exist, if it did watch over Izuku?

Well, Izuku would have to thank it for such saw power and for such a enlightened mind. If this Creator did exist it had granted Izuku the best gift he could ever ask for. His precious Ocha, setting the alarm on the stolen clock Izuku would cuddle into his sheets and sleep preparing for his first show. . . It would be spectacular!

As Izuku slept in discomfort, only twitching and groaning as a plague of nightmares washed over him. Of him being stuck in a horrible silent room with nothing more then the beat of his heart keeping him company and the constant beatings from the old man.

As Izuku slept something entered the city, something that plagued the nightmares of europe for years since quirks had arrived, a creature with long spindly bronze pipes for arm's mostly hidden underneath a leather trench coat and a pair of gloves. The hollow man, gently walking into the city. His face, leather and stretched with a pair of dried eyes and a happy smile. A single nightmare man, would start his investigation into his prey today.

A single man who collected quirk users like one would collect mugs finally allowed to hunt inside of one place he had never been allowed to touch his fear of the true Quirk stealer warding him away. As the man walked, his strange appearance chalked up to a mutant type quirk by some no one would notice the six hearts beating inside the man's body.

One heart currently glowing a pale purple. A pale purple that made the man seem so normal, something that should be where it's at. Something to dismiss as a normal old man. Jack the Ripper had finally come to the city to hunt his quarry and add a new quirk to his collection.

Izuku would smile as he awoke, he knew the hero's would soon find his base. . . He'd need to trash it before the day was done. His pale face glancing at the clock reading a prime 12:35 as he giggles in glee. It should be the children's lunch time.

Izuku didn't really wanna interrupt them in the middle of class. His little heros would need their education!

Ochako would sigh as she sat at lunch. Her eyes darting to her new friend Iida, Mineta and Tsuyu. Iida, carefully pulling out his lunch and letting the rather healthy and bland sandwich and carrots sit next to each other. Meanwhile Tsuyu her blunt and practically honest friend had some chocolate crickets and Mineta one of the most silent kids in her class sat there munching on some chips.

She still couldn't believe what happened. The memory of when her family had almost been claimed by Cataclysm that fatal night fresh in her mind at the bloodshed that had occurred last night. Even then, the school was running with half its staff the rest currently preparing and planning incase Cataclysm tries to make a repeat performance.

She would still shiver with fear, despite All-Might's assurances that Cataclysm wouldn't catch the hero's off guard this time. As Ochako sat there looking over her salty fry in her hand playing with it thoughts would race through her head.

Her memories of her rivalry between Todoroki and Bakugou fresh in her mind. She didn't know what those twos problems with her was but she would try to remain patience maybe kindness would help get to them she thinks as she pops the fry into her mouth.

Today had been a boring day she thinks with a small smile swallowing her fry as she prepared to eat the next one. For some reason, her newly gifted quirk One for All felt weird. As if there was some sort of unspent energy hiding amongst the surface of it laced with foul intent. Like a wolf hiding amongst the lamb's.

She had tried to bring this up with All-Might but the man had been running ragged when some sort of International Villain named Jack was reported to have been visiting near Tokyo city Ochako would look into it later once she finished her homework and such at home.

Ochako would suddenly shiver as that hidden malicious energy rose to the surface. Like a beast caged pressing against the surface of it trying to break free. Mineta would raise a eyebrow and ask "Uhhh Uraraka you okay?" Ochako would nod for a second as she said. "ya, just got a sudden chill or something. . . Is Todoroki near me?" She says, as she glances behind her just as the roof collapsed in a storm of dust heavily blowing from the ceiling as students began panicking.

But due to the fact she was turning around she got to see a large chunk of concrete about to fall onto Bakugou. . . As much as she disliked him he didn't deserve to be Injured.

Her legs teasing up with power she launched herself forward darting past the concrete chunk falling giving it a small slap so it could start floating as she lands with a roll, her eyes glancing to the gunslinger normally serving her lunch only to find the lunch man unconscious a quickly forming bruise around the man's neck as he breathes shallow.

She finally glances up as that same malicious energy inside her roars for a few seconds as she locks gazes with Calamity. She felt within a single second her skin form into a cold sweat and her heartbeat skip as her body's fight or flight responses took over.

She knew not a single student in her could take down this monster, but that didn't stop her as she launches herself forward tapping herself with her gravity quirk allowing her to go far faster before letting her weight return so that she could slam into Cataclysm.

She knew she would probably die within seconds probably not able to last any longer on the supposed True villain of Hosu city. But every second would give her classmates more time to escape. She's luckily disappointed as she feels her arm smash into Calamity launching the well suited figure across the school ground's and embedding him in the ground her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she lands with a small grunt unnoticing of her broken finger.

She felt hope spark in her chest nervously putting on a smile as she stands there before the Natural disaster her teacher had faced down with a year ago as she hears a soft chuckle come from the slightly shorter figure of calamity as he rises from the small trench he had created with his Impact as he says. "Ah! I saw that you sneaky hero! You choose to save your classmates before even thinking, analyze the situation and then act to sacrifice yourself before anyone else~ You're truly a good hero in the making child."

Ochako would shiver at that loving tone that felt so sick. Her arm shaking out of pain, as she saw a chance to keep him distracted knowing her friend Toru usually sat alone outside to eat. She'd probably be in Cataclysms sensor range. "Oh? If I'm a good hero. . . Then doesn't that mean a good Villain should focus on converting me over to their side through words and cunning?"

She sees cataclysm pause for a few seconds a smile underneath that damn mask off his as she hears. "True! That's exactly right. . . I should try to convince you to my side hero. To be a fellow Villain!" Ochako would hold her nervous smile praying to whoever was listing that she didn't die some horrific death to this crazed man "Exactly, but if you keep killing Villains and heroes who's going to help me become a better hero to rival you! If you keep killing people, who's going to help me stick to my um hero path?"

The man pauses at that for a harsh few seconds starting directly at her as if some inner battle was fought inside of calamity was the man growls out. "You. . . Don't want me to kill? So you can become a better hero? Why spare the Villains?" She would pause at the question before saying. "Because, if you go around killing them all, who's going to go against me and who will I seek to capture? Either they'll all be too powerful or to weak for me to grow against. Survival is the greatest motivator for hero's!"

She feels that glare on her as Calamity scoffs and shivers for a few seconds before saying "Fine! I won't kill anyone else so you can grow!", Calamity yells out cause Ochako to blink out of surprise as she says. "As a. . . True Villain you'll keep your promise correct?" Calamity scoffs and says. "Of course."

The last words Calamity says as a brick slams into his head. Some power interactions were quite weird, such as how sometimes quirks will mess with another one in ways unseen in other interactions. Such as how a single invisible girl and anything she touched, didn't seemed to appear to Calamitys senses. A hard counter

Ochako was a bit shocked her teammate actually hit that and to her disappointment all calamity did was rub the back of his head and burst out into laughter. Young lungs like her own letting loose a series of huffs that one would call a laugh as Calamity says. "Hmmmm. . . How's this, all student's of whatever class you're from seem to show so much potential! I bet that explosive one would already be here if I wasn't holding him down. So, here's my deal."

Ochako would clench her fist as Calamity walked forward as he suddenly she saw it, multiple people being dragged from U.A to stand next to her. To her own surprise each was one of her fellow classmates, Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Mineta, Tyusu, Iida and various others all standing side to side some fiercely struggling and others coldy glaring at Calamity who says. "Here's my deal hero's! I expect each one of you to get stronger through the year. At the end of this school year, I will personally clash with you all. Fail to impress me and I snap! Simple as that."

Suddenly phones flew from pockets most suddenly turning on and starting to record as Calamity says. "A warning. If I catch anyone attempting to harm, relocate or hide these children from me. . . Many will pay the blood toll. But, otherwise I swear to harm not a single soul through murder or crippling until the end of the year! Then I'll judge them. Any Villains hearing this? These student's aren't on your list. Touch them, and I will lobotomize you. Hero's? You're welcomed to try and stop me and my true hero's from fighting. . . But I won't stop. Nor will I ever harm a single hair on any of their heads beyond breaking their bones a bit and beating them down! Nothing permanent I swear!"

Calamity glares at each student's phone recording him before switching them off, and giving a small wave to the class before flying off rather quickly. The only thing most of the class could think was a single question. What just happened?

Izuku Would scream out of joy. He knew he'd be in for a fight trying to hide once more after striking such a great place. But he couldn't have waited any longer! True the rush did spoil the event alittle bit but it was still great in Izuku's eyes.

Now instead of a single hero he had a whole class to fight and a wonderful offer for the city! Izuku would then stop mid-air as he groaned remembering his promise. Not to kill anyone, until he fought the class at the end of the year. Such pain would be horrible Izuku notes. Sighing as he prepared for the wave of heroes coming his way, he would note to grab himself some pain meds. This promise he made to his precious Ocha he had to keep!

Izuku's mind does wonders to the precious looking white and red haired one. That boy would probably be a great true hero to~ Izuku couldn't help and drool as he begins to enter battle with the weaker heroes of the city


	16. Takedown

Izuku sighed as he breathed in. The world feeling calm for a few seconds as Izuku couldn't help but feel so calm at the world around him. It let him time to pander before his performance.

That's all this high-risk game was to him. A simple performance for the world and to truly let his ideals shine amongst the sea of other's. Izuku would keep breathing as the world around him, waiting for what felt like minutes for the hero's to arrive.

The heart in his chest pounding from the words he had exchanged with his Ocha. . . Laced with obsession and traces of rage at the sight of his old friend in the class he had sworn to protect. The budding hero's who would one day destroy him-

Izuku lets in a sharp gasp of air as the overthinking boy read the words in his own head. . . Perhaps death is what he wanted. To simple vanish away into nothingness leaving only a legacy behind. All-Might would leave a legacy wouldn't he? Izuku wanted his own before he died.

For Izuku saw it all around him, when he was so young when his mother would actually care for him. During those days Izuku saw this as new generations took the names of hero's of old. A testament to the survival of ideals, and legacies. Izuku would open his mouth and tell himself. "I'll let myself die. . . When she reaches number one."

As he mumbled to himself a large thunk was heard as the building shook, a single Titan of a man standing behind Izuku fist clenched with rage and two black eyes with blue pupil's glowing as All-Might says. "Calamity. . . Before you do anything harsh let's talk for a few seconds."

Izuku would turn around faceless mask staring into the unwavering true hero before nodding as he gently floats himself down. Izuku's well shined shoes clicking gently against the concrete roof as he gives a solemn nod. "You know my boy- It's generally unacceptable for any Villain to go after children, but all you did was give them words when you usually use raw power to crush instead of talk. . . Why? I'm not ungrateful at this turn of events but as we saw last night you're not exactly- Nice."

Izuku would stand there a bit awkwardly as he stares at his Idol. The man who beat him once, and could most likely beat him again. This time far easier, with a united hero front and assistance from multiple others in a coordinated effort.

Izuku was no fool. He was but one child, as deluded as he was, who held only the brawn of a single man. He'd knew he would have to sleep, eat, or drink sooner or later or perhaps have some sort of weakness. The hero's would work as a chain against the the beast. Each chain digging into his weakness and eventually letting them claim the victory. One versus the many always resulted in the many winning no matter how long it took.

Izuku would stare at the much taller figure before him as he would ask. "Do. . . Do you mind if I show my true face as we talk? You're perhaps the only one I would prefer to talk to without my mask." All-might would give a small nod as Izuku gently let his gloved hands reach up to his mask and slowly take it off.

All-Might couldn't help but flinch at the child before him. A string being tugged in his heart, as the boy reveals his pale face, jagged scar running across the boy's left eye. The cold smile the boy gave exposed multiple broken teen, some raw and most likely throbbing in pain one even looking infected as a traitorous idea whispers in all might head asking him. . . What if this was his prized student? What if in some twisted world Ochako had turned out like this.

The boy smile reached a pair of dull green eyes as the boy says. "That's better. . . You see All-Might I adore you. I've strived to be just like you! A ideal." All-Mights lips go thin as the boy continues talking through broken teeth. "I've succeeded so far. I strive to be a Villain of course but I don't wish to harm society, I believe in its current form with our admiring of hero's it's great! It's actually wonderful! Look at Japan All-Might! Out of all the cities only one is this bad."

Izuku flourishes his arms pointing to the city around him as the smile begins to reach his eyes. "All the others? So little crime, and such that it's remarkable. One of the countries with the lowest crime rate in the world! Until I came around~ I really sparked this place into conflict."

All-Might would interrupt the boy's rant, holding the many hero's aiming at Izuku off for now hoping to convince the boy into surrendering as he says. "But to what end? Why do you cause all these families to suffer like you have? You're tearing families apart and simply making things worse."

Izuku's eyes widen as his smile widens to nearly maniac levels a he says. "But that's it! Out of the families I tear apart and the Villains I attract to the city it simply creates conflict. A orphaned child may look upon me now and simply hate me, desiring nothing more then to destroy and break me. Meanwhile another child would strive to beat me to protect others. You won't live forever All-Might. Thus I must create conflict to harden the heroes of the future so that one day new symbol of peace will show! Will fight for what's right, hardened by their experiences in life."

All-Mights frown was strong as he took a single step forward to say. "But, that will only create more death and unrest in the hero's and people and simply create more Villains. You'd be shaking superpowered society to the core with each rampage my boy and more misery." The boy scoffs as he clenches his fist saying. "So! Let them grow stronger from it. You're not going to live forever All-Might." The large man flinches at that as the boy ignores it and keeps talking. "You're going to die one day. Even if you don't, you're one single pillar. You may be invincible All-Might but the ground you rest on isn't nor the ceiling you hold is. . . You need more true heroes."

All-Might pauses at that as he says. "Why exactly did you promise class 1-A so publicly? You know, it would be dangerous for them wouldn't you? Why promise so much?" Izuku hmmms for this one his clothes creasing as he crosses his arms saying. "Because. . . For the promise more conflict will come their way and thus more strength. I swear, I will do everything in my power to keep them alive and well. But if a single one of them gets pulled out. . ."

All-Might tenses as he feels the Immense pressure feel the air. The killing intent bleeding within it, as the buildings chips at it's corner's just slightly as the boy says. "I will have no reason to keep my end of the bargain."

That's the advantage All-Might seeks as he says. "So, as a true villain you'll keep your word?" Izuku nods as All-Might chuckles and saying. "Then you will not kill a single living soul today, prove to us lose or win that you keep your promises. Prove to us young Midoriya by not killing or crippling a single Hero today."

Izuku nods gently letting his gloves hand raised to his face and begins to slide his mask on slowly. Letting it hide each feature, like a faceless demon as Izuku mutters one thing that all-might barley catches. "I will never break a promise to her."

With that, a magnetically propelled bullet would launch forward at blinding speeds from a Hero with a quirk that granted them immense precision from long ranges. Only a few inches from Izuku's head it's crushed like a tin can only for some sort of yellow gas to spill from the hull of the bullet, Izuku quickly blowing the gas away with ease.

Unfortunately the strike from the massive hand of All-Might isn't so easy to ignore as it lands In Izuku's gut bending the masked figure over as All-Might uses his large fist to hold the boy in place as a single man with a black cape and a ebony mask zooms closer slamming into Izuku's side taking the boy off the side of the Villian. Endurable determined as the best to help All-Might in close combat due to the somber hero's Immense durability and flight speed.

Izuku grunts as he slams into the road as a man with the head of a bearded dragon stands down the street a shimmering dome around him as three other heroes surround the lizard man. The lizard man's quirk being the ability to cancel outside influences on whatever he touches, a hard counter to mind control and Izuku's sensory aspect of his quirk. Currently the lizard man was touching tortoise who was shielding two other heroes.

Striker the now sole sibling shaking in rage at the sight of calamity and a single man with his arms behind his back. A smooth metal mask, and bandages for clothes with a pair of two glowing blue lenses starting at calamity. Striker would clench her fist as dozens of Spears launches down the street in countless waves all breaking harmlessly against a large shield Izuku cast across the street.

Izuku growls preparing to wrap his power around endurance. . . Preparing to crush him before smacking himself growling remembering his promise to Ocha as he insteads grabs the man and begins to spin him in circles at immense speeds the man unable to stop as Izuku tosses the man across the city, only for All-Might to jump down from the roof body tense as the man shouts. "ALASKAN SMASH!"

All-Mights fist slamming down onto Izuku's head disorienting Izuku the street cracking underneath as the barrage of hard light spears increase pain spiking in Izuku's head as he uses his power to deliver a harsh punch to the wound on All-Mights stomach staggering the large man throwing All-Might off balance allowing Izuku to toss the man down a empty street slamming into a building.

With the alert of Calamity not using his deadly powers to their full aspect cautiously more heroes had been moved to the front lines. Three large Ectoplasm clone moving in with Mount lady and Kamui woods. Before they could arrive Izuku would take three S.U.Vs and launch them towards Tortoise shield only for the blue lensed metal masked man known as Stopwatch to finally act his lenses flashing yellow shooting forth some sort of beam that splashes each flying S.U.V freezing them in time.

Sometimes a hero's power wasn't in his smile, or his individual strength. Sometimes it was in the power of the people they work with, a chain against the beast of the world working in harmony to defeat the Villains. Even as a large chunk of a building fly's up towards Mount lady's unexpecting jaw it's quickly stopped by harsh roots and wood blocking it from making impact.

For a few second as Izuku multitask fighting the group of four heroes, trying to wrestle the wood manipulator's control of his element from him, blocking every strike from Striker meanwhile trying to bypass Stopwatches, and Tortoises defenses mixed in with Denial the Lizardman denying Izuku's power direct contact with the squad.

It's just enough to let Ectoplasms foam ghost move in and slam their fist down. Pouring themselves and condensing themselves around Izuku making the foam like steel as it slams Izuku into a tight. . . Dark space with little to no air.

A wave of panic and nausea rushes over Izuku bringing his quickly depleting reserve of power back up to 70% as a pain sparks inside Izuku's leg the pain his quirk caused finally rearing its head. Bringing pain to the boy, unless the boy sated his bloodlust.

But Izuku refused as he used what little air he could to mutter for Ocha to himself as with a simple focus of his power he blows back the foam tearing it apart panting greedily for fresh air. Just as another high speed canister lands next to Izuku the chemical drifting up almost reaching Izuku's nose before Izuku manages to blow it away.

"That's it! Work together against me! Show me what this world has to offer, show me TRUE HERO'S!"

Izuku screams as he applies his power underneath the streets. Taking a large mass of dirt and condensing it allowing the area around him to fall into a massive sinkhole, taking his aura he does cushion the fall of some of the more fragile member's like Stopwatch and Striker to ensure they didn't die.

As Izuku floats letting the giants, the hero's and the Titan All-Might fall into his sinkhole he spots it. The concrete buildings all condensing into walls around the sinkhole preventing it from growing, the floor now a smooth concrete as Izuku stares at it for a few seconds

It seemed more like a. . . Arena? Barren and meant to contain non stop fighting. Izuku chuckles as he begins floating down, gently sitting himself down in the now flat arena as he says. "oh? How goddamn creative! But it's not enough."

Striker smiles at those words, as her teammates were recovering she shouts. "Far from it! We've simply been buying time-" before Stopwatch freezes her in time. Izuku frowns at that. . . Before laughing.

Izuku laugh is harsh, full of glee yet carrying a anger in it. His eyes still hidden behind the mask, unknowing of the Hero Ragdoll having found Izuku's percentage factor, the stages of Izuku and Izukus weak point. Mostly from past and present information and whatever they could dig up on Midioryias background. "Clever! But will it be enough to stop me. . . I want all children to clear the stage it's time for the GREATS to throw some punches!"

A true villain hides his fear behind professionalism and a act of control. As Izuku show's right now, a wiggling fear of defeat in his heart as he seizes the moment, grabbing Tortoise with his power and chucking him quickly using scrap metal laying around him to surround and trap Stopwatch within seconds.

Meanwhile Mount lady would take little notice of a unconscious Kamui wood as she runs as fast as she can roaring as she prepares to slam her fist down. Her entire body going into a single strike.

Three tons of muscle, and flesh go into this single punch as she slams down the force shaking the very arena around it concrete breaking around the impact point of her fist and then silence filled with the panting of Mount lady who smiles standing straighter before a single sound was heard.

A single sound that roars as Mount lady's goes flying her back crashing into the ground creating a immense creator as she keeps sliding for nearly half a mile reaching the wall of the arena with a heavy thunk as she begins to shrink. It's the sound of laughter roaring as Calamity stands there Izuku taking backseat as Calamity says. "How fun! She tried, give her credit. . ."

Only for a single voice that caused calamity to tense up and actually growl responds. The voice of a single man, who would stand against Izuku as two fundamentally different Ideals. All-Might smiling as he says. "No, she did great. Everyone here did great today Calamity my boy. You see, they all held their roles to dig for that weakness needed to defeat you. Now that we've found it. . . It's now my turn to hold up my role! To finish this!"

In most world's, at this point in time All-might would be a husk of his former power the same held true here. But, in this world even that simple husk held the power to wipe out entire cities with his strikes, that Husk launched forward his body darting forward.

Enchanting himself with as much power as he can, Calamity launches forward aiming to clash with All-Might. Only at the last moment, All-Might steps to the side and swiftly strike at the right side of Izuku's head which connects. Despite the shielding Izuku held he felt his head go fuzzy as he's thrown to the side unable to respond for a second which buy's All-Might time to keep slamming his fist into the boy's head.

Izuku can barely find it in himself to slam his power into All-Mights stomach causing the man to tense and flinch long enough for Izuku to launch himself backwards. The punches having torn Izuku's mask letting green hair poke from the mask hole. Alongside, a single bloodshot red eye and Calamity now bleeding scar.

Calamity growls shaking as the immense pain runs through his body, the old scar on his head Bakugou had given him further spiting him in the form of a weakness as he laughs weakly whispering. "Clever." Only for All-Might to launch forward at speeds Izuku can barely even sense All-Mights fist landing onto Izuku's chest where the scar Oni had given him years ago angrily rested now flaring in pain at All-Mights punch.

Before Calamity can force his power to respond another punch rains down on him, a herald of the storm of punches that rain down on Calamity dozens of hits fitting within the frame of three seconds Calamity unable to respond as his body's beaten down only to be launched by another strike to his head the world turning Fuzzy as Calamity goes flying.

Izuku hides in that small box in his head. . . Calamity smiling fully as All-Might goes in to deliver another salvo only to find the boy shouting. "NATURAL DISASTER TORNADO!" Calamity shouts a maniac grin bleeding through his mask.

Immense winds howl as they actually launch all might backwards. Winds strong enough to reach the 80 MPH range surrounding the boy. Calamity was now in control, as Izuku's power rings at only 60% left as All-Might lands onto the ground only to receive another attack in the form of Calamity shouting out. "NATURAL DISASTER METEORITE!"

Calamity shouts giving All-Might no time to prepare as the scrap bodys of cars, houses, and whatever concrete didn't line the walls of the arena began forming into a ball since Izuku went away and Calamity came out slams towards the ground at immense speeds.

55% Calamity notes lowering himself to 50% as far down as he could go putting everything he could into his shield to try and go the defense. Even as All-Might laughs and launches himself up his fist clenching and in a act of Glory that would be forever circulated across HeroTube.

All-Might leaps up cocking his fist backwards and shouts. "WASHINGTON SERIES SMASH!" his fist colliding with the ball of junk the sheer force breaking the grip of Izuku's quirk on the ball. The rest of the force from All-Mights punch destroying a decent chunk of the false creation before being followed by four equally as strong punches.

Each leveling a chunk of the meteorite with ease as Calamity looks on in rage as All-Might lands once Calamities attack had been rendered a non threat. His quirk to weak at 50% to do anything as calamity tensed in absolute fear a look that struck pure fear into him radiating from All-Mights blue eyes.

All-Might rearing his hand back and shouting on last attack before ending this fight. "D.C SMASH!" A fist of pure strength lashing out slamming into Izuku's face. The force sending out a shockwave of sheer force breaking the ground around them as Calamity is slammed into the ground. Causing calamity to crawl back into the depths of Izukus mind allowing Izuku to return

Izuku took in a deep breath as the world clicks in place around him. . . His body so sore as his eyelids felt so heavy. As if the world was resting on them he would feel. . Izuku would let out a shaky breath as his eyes watered letting tears rip down his eyes.

Izuku's clothes nearly all destroyed from the sheer force of that punch as he laid there. His body in immense pain, and tears rising to Izuku's eye's as he laid there only a few words coming from his mouth. "It's not fair. . ." Either from rage, sadness, fear or pain Izuku would sob harder the true villain beaten leaving only a sad little neglected and bullied child with a murderous quirk.

All-Might would approach Izuku with a small sigh. Taking a knee and letting only one sentence be heard before roughly jamming something needle-like into Izuku's neck the heavy feeling in Izuku's eye's increasing as Izuku struggles to stay away as he hears. "At least you kept your promise my boy. . ."

That's all he hears before losing the fight with his eyes. . . As he gently sags and finally sleeps. Solem, at the fact that All-Might feels as if he had just killed the boy himself he stands and laughs as he always does.

He laughs as if he was Ignorant of the fate awaiting this boy. The grim fate of a execution for a mass murdering psychopath, and the mock trial the boy would be thrown into. . . For the calamity had been contained finally. After so much death and murder on this broken child's hand there was no way the boy would be found innocent. All-Might could only pray that the boy slept through it.


	17. Truth

Ochako would let loose a rough breath of air as she stared at her phone. The bright screen lighting up her dark room as she laid down on her bed. The text she had received being from her mentor All-Might confirming the capture of Calamity.

In her half asleep state she would text him back "Woohoo!" Within seconds All-Might sends her another text asking. "Schools cancelled tomorrow but we still need you to come in. The police have some questions they'd like to ask." Ochako was curious as to what they wanted to talk about but she was too tired to really think much more.

With one last yawn she drifts off into a delightful slumber. All the while, a young boy would lay put into a forced sleep dreaming of little besides nightmare's. Izuku all locked up and contained in a secure and well guarded facility on the outskirts of the city. Constantly monitored by multiple hero's that would serve as great counters against the boy if he should awake or someone tried to rescue him once more.

Stopwatch mostly standing next to the boys bed half asleep under his mask his power having taking a huge toll on him earlier this day. Without incident the night passes the morning coming with a gloomy overhang. Ochako alarm Awakening her in the morning as she trudges through her morning ritual's in silence ensuring she doesn't awaken her parents.

Eventually she yawns as she begins to leave her house gently closing the door behind her. Her clothes consisting of jeans and a jacket for the chilly weather outside as she begins to do a decently paced jog to the school.

She did have a small bag on her back filled with a snack, her phone and some water just incase as within thirty thought filled minutes she jogs there. Her thoughts rotating around her class such as the anger filled Bakugou who seemed to actually be trying his best to rival Ochako when he was already ahead of her in terms of pure combat skill.

Todoroki the child with the burnt face, a scar aligning with the red side of his hair a scar caused when the disaster of Hosu had happened. His mother boiling tea, when her son had run up to her, scared as the battle outside raged as she turned off the stove. Only for a shockwave to hit the house and cause the boiling hot tea to pour all across his face.

Todoroki had taken some small efforts to socialize but in the end it didn't add up to much. But through the first few weeks Ochako had gently dragged the boy into their social circle.

Then there was Mineta. . . Who was a bit of a large perv at the start of the school year which Ochako had addressed by talking to Mineta herself which exposed some rather sad truths from what she had collected. Apparently, Minetas borderline abusive father was who Mineta copied.

Minetas mother had apparently been killed by calamity which caused a lack of love in Minetas home. She had been doing her best to get Mineta to stop the perverted behavior, it was slow but steady but undoubtedly Mineta was getting better now that he had people who actually cared for his well being.

As she finally reached the rather deserted school campus. Unnaturally silent despite the police tap that surrounds it a s she quickly spots All-Might in his unpowered form smiling as she approaches him noting a sick looking bruise across All-Mights knuckles and a tired look to his already sickly body. "Ochako my lass! How are you doing you're here early?"

All-Might tells her with a happy grin across his face at the sight of his favorite student as Ochako beams with a bright smile as she says. "Of course! Also what did you need to call me here for sir?" All-Might sighs as he say. "Unfortunately, we've got reason that Calamity has something to do with you. It's nothing bad it's just that. . . I saw the tape from the schools hidden cameras and the promise you two made. Surprisingly Calamity kept his promise which allowed us to capture him. We need to know why though."

Ochako frowns at that as All-Might begins leading her through the hallways of the school as All-Might eventually leads her to a single room filled with Nezu, some officer with a dog head and Aizawa. Ochako gulps as she takes a seat as she sits down the eyes in the room all focused on her. As the dog officer breaks the silence. "So- Miss Uraraka? Have you ever had any encounters with calamity."

Ochako digs threw her memory as she says. "no, unless I saw him outside of costume and never knew I don't think I did." Aizawa sighs reaching into his pocket glancing at Nezu who gives Aizawa a nod as Aizawa pulls out a single photo. A photo of a young boy, with bright eyes freckles and a immense smile.

Familiarity lights up in Ochako eyes as she says. "This. . . This is the boy who saved me from a kidnapper what does this have to do with anything?" All-Might looks startled his eyes going wide as Nezu puts down his cup a interested look across his mouse face as he says. "Oh! That's interesting, was it by any chance a man who could put up to two people to sleep at a time?"

Ochako nods as the police dogman hmmmms before saying. "This is a picture of calamity. Around three years ago, seemingly before the boys quirk began corrupting him. His name is Izuku Midoriya and you may be the key to controlling him when he awakes."

All-Might glares at the dogman as he says. "I'm not sure it's best to keep her near that monster no telling what he'll-" He's hushed as Nezu throws a squeaky toy at All-Might which bounces harmlessly off him much to Ochackos amusement as she says. "Listen, Toshinori this is what I signed up for. If I can help prevent another disaster, then at least let me try okay?" All-Might grits his teeth before slouching into the chair as Nezu continues on.

"Have you ever noticed anything strange? Anything simple yet important?" Ochako purses her lips for a few seconds before memories of a few years back resurface. "Well, until a year ago everyone use to think being friends with me ended up with bad luck. People would fall down stairs, trip, or just such small things in general. There was also the time mom almost got hit by a truck but something pushed her out of the way."

Nezu hmmms deeply as he sighs standing on his chair a serious tone to his black beady eyes as he says. "Hmmm. . . Well, It seems now that we've found Calamities base so close to your home." Those words startled Ochako deeply as she gulps. "It seems you've been the obsession Rag-Dolls quirk told us about. Rag-Doll has the amazing ability to find weaknesses, combined with Analyzes quirk to find mental weakness in a person we got a good scan on the boy. One weakness was apparently Izuku was Obsessed with someone, apparently you're that someone Ochako."

Ochako feels her chest tighten as her breath quickens the humm of her quirk in her ears like a roar as that same bloodthirsty energy in One for All reared its ugly head.

She zoned out completely until a swift smack was delivered as she comes back to reality. All-Might glancing at Aizawa who seemed unapologetic about slapping her. The second thing she notices is both her legs are going through the floor. "O-Oh sorry. Also All-Might I have to talk to you after about something Important." All-Might nods as Nezu says. "Miss Ochako I know it's not right I ask this but would you be willing to speak to Calamity once he awakes? By law we're not allowed to keep him permanently asleep thus when he awakes we're going to have a Issue."

Before thinking she lets her body speak for her, her voice shouting out. "Yes. I will!" All-Might looks concerned just a bit, and Aizawa seems a bit. . . Was that pride in his eyes? Whatever the case may be Ochako couldn't help but feel nervous that she would soon meet with the most feared Villain of Hosu city.

Meanwhile two other forces plan in silence. A man with his trenchcoat moving into Alleyways and searching for his target, smiling as his scent catches it.

He walks camly to the trash can, happy he had found his target. Opening it, he finds a ball of condensed bone, meat and general human bits that he easily picks up with a single gloved hand chuckling at it. "Such a creative boy, he'll make a great addition to the collection wouldn't you agree?"

Despite the silence of the alleyway and the man being alone. No words may have responded to the older man's words, but seven heartbeats did. Until the man took off his glove carefully showing off a hand of pure metal. Each finger on it growing into large scythes half the size of a man's arm. Which he uses to dig into the meatball, checking it for a few seconds for anything poisonous as he reaches to his face his hand dropping the meatball into Jacks mouth.

"Consumable knowledge." another one of the hearts glow a light pink as he says this, the memories of Templar flooding into his head as he smiled. "Ah, so that's how he works. Calamity. . . I can hear your heart beating in my chest already~"

The man gloves his hand licking his lips with a smile his hands seemingly normal with the gloves on. Pink, Purple, and Silver the colors of three hearts so far.

Meanwhile a single girl would pout as she watched the TV. The heavily armed escort leading Calamity's unconscious body from the arena. "That's no fun~ Calamity-Kun seems to need some help! Perhaps he'll give me some of his blood if I do!" The girl cheers with a smile her sharp teeth shining in the darkness, the TV before the girl lighting up the room.

The room, barley lit would reveal a cold and bloody corpse with a knife in it, and a small girl licking blood off a blade as she slowly shifts from the form of a small girl, to a exact look alike of the corpse laying across her. "Don't worry my love~ I'm coming for you~" the girl whispers to herself in a man's voice.


End file.
